


Что происходит на Гавайях

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Covert Operation, Dendarii Fleet, Hermaphrodites, Other, Romance, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: asanna aka teseyНаписано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра.Иногда очередное приключение оборачивается настоящим открытием, о котором ты будешь помнить всю жизнь, даже если изо всех сил захочешь забыть. Особенно, если всё происходит на Гавайях.(Таймлайн - где-то между романами «Цетаганда» и «Танец отражений»).Предупреждения:1) Несмотря на то, что события вполне могли бы иметь место, автор все же считает, что это AU. Потому что, случись все описанное здесь на самом деле, и взаимоотношения адмирала Нейсмита и капитана Торна в каноне выглядели бы несколько по-другому.2) «Жили они долго и счастливо до самой смерти».





	

Гавайская танцовщица в юбочке из зеленой травы и с цветочной гирляндой на гибкой шее призывно крутила бедрами, взмахивала ручками, сверкала белоснежными зубами, подрагивала на пружинке, прикрепленной к круглой подставке с уродливой красной надписью «Алоха Гавайи». Майлз не смог сдержать улыбки: китч, такой китч! Наверное, улыбка получилась кривой и немного соленой от недавних слез, но кому какое дело? Все-таки имперский Аудитор лорд Форкосиган был уже в том возрасте, когда даже самому себе не надо давать отчет, почему ты смеешься или плачешь.

1.

— Так вот: ты выглядишь просто ужасно, и тебе совершенно необходим отпуск.

«Если он еще чуть-чуть подбавит в голос теплоты и заботы, — ехидно подумал Майлз, — я буду прямо-таки обязан броситься к нему в объятия с воплем: «Дядя Саймон!»

К счастью, Иллиан всегда умел вовремя остановиться.

— Ты отправишься на отдых в качестве адмирала Нейсмита. И возьмешь с собой телохранителем одну из своих подчиненных. Кстати, эта милая леди Куин как раз подойдет.

«Коммодор Куин, — мысленно поморщился Майлз, — никакая не «милая леди». И, к сожалению, сейчас она как раз выполняет одно довольно заковыристое задание».

— Как срочно я должен отбыть в… э-э-э… отпуск, сэр?

— Вчера, — мрачно отрезал шеф Барраярской безопасности. — Точнее — неделю назад. Вот билеты, приглашения, приличный чек на текущие расходы.

Чек и вправду был весьма приличный. Практически — открытый счет.

— Большую часть оплачивает заказчик, — пояснил Иллиан, увидев выражение его лица. — Все на двоих. Адмирал дендарийских наемников с подружкой.

«С подружкой!» — Майлз сглотнул подступившую к горлу горькую слюну. В его случае эта довольно обыденная фраза звучала натуральным издевательством. Пожалуй, хуже, чем личная жизнь адмирала Нейсмита, выглядела только она же в исполнении лорда Майлза Форкосигана. Ладно, он что-нибудь придумает!

— Вы летите на Гавайи.

— На Гавайи, сэр? — поразился Майлз. Если и существовал на свете космический курорт более роскошный и элитарный, чем станция «Новые Гавайи», то Майлз о таком никогда не слышал. Говорили, будто и те Гавайи, что находились на Старой Земле, пока во время очередного природного катаклизма навеки не ушли под воду, не могли сравниться с этим творением человеческого гения.

— Не впадай в экстаз, — Иллиан позволил себе улыбку. — У тебя не будет времени предаваться гедонизму и вкушать от терпкой сладости порока.

Майлз усилием воли прогнал с физиономии слегка обалдевшее выражение и приготовился слушать.

Выглядела история точно многосерийная мелодрама, снятая на головидео во времена юности бабушки Нейсмит. Пару раз Майлзу даже хотелось воскликнуть: «Бросьте! Так не бывает!» Но он вовремя вспомнил некоторые эпизоды своей собственной биографии — и благоразумно промолчал. «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио…» Не так ли?

Но один из тысячи вопросов, вертевшихся на языке, он все-таки решился задать:

— Сэр, простите, но какой интерес в этом… небольшом представлении имеет Барраяр?

Иллиан пожал плечами:

— Существуют во Вселенной места, где очень неплохо иметь неформальные связи. На каком угодно уровне. В данном случае, смена власти в этом Доме нам совершенно не выгодна — слишком хорошо вписался в текущую схему наш агент. Барраяр заинтересован в стабильности.

Майлз кивнул. Он и сам ценил неформальные связи. И был крайне заинтересован в стабильности — как бы эта стабильность ни выглядела. Тем более что к концу рассказа Иллиана в голове адмирала Нейсмита начал формироваться план. И не просто план, а самый настоящий План. Гулять так гулять!

А девушка… Девушку он найдет.

2.

— Вашей девушкой, адмирал? — Бел Торн был почти невыносимо серьезен. А Майлз так надеялся, что он улыбнется. В конце концов, выдать бетанского гермафродита за прекрасную даму — неужели это не забавно? Да еще и посетить вдвоем с человеком, которому свободно можешь доверить прикрывать свою спину, один из самых восхитительных уголков Вселенной…

— Бел… Это не приказ, а просьба. Вы вправе отказаться. Я просто попрошу кого-нибудь другого… Другую.

(Но ни с кем более, кроме, пожалуй, Елены Ботари-Джезек, к которой Майлз обратился бы с подобной просьбой разве что под угрозой неминуемого краха, или Элли Куин, к сожалению, находившейся теперь на другом краю Вселенной, он не чувствовал бы себя так… спокойно.) Верный и, безусловно, заслуживающий доверия Бел. («И к тому же давно и безнадежно влюбленный в адмирала Нейсмита Бел, не так ли? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался внутренний голос. — Тот, что пойдет для тебя на все». Иногда Майлз отчетливо осознавал, что способен возненавидеть сам себя.)

— Я совсем не против, адмирал! — на лице Бела возникла привычная легкая, немного игривая улыбка, которую так часто доводилось видеть Майлзу при их неформальном общении. Казалось, капитан Торн надел маску, говорящую: «Я знаю, что ты знаешь. И мы оба знаем, что все это — не всерьез».

Конечно же, не всерьез. Всего-навсего очередное задание. Адмирал Нейсмит расправил плечи, как можно выше вздернув подбородок. И начал излагать подробности операции:

— «Две равно уважаемых семьи…»

Или не слишком уважаемых — тут как посмотреть — с Архипелага Джексона полюбили одну девушку. При этом интерес их был совсем не романтический. Девушка не была ни молода, ни особенно хороша собой, зато возглавляла один из Малых Домов, дружба (или любовь) с которым сулила великолепные перспективы. Еще бы! Единственная владелица некой инженерной группы, занимающейся разработкой и обслуживанием специального оборудования для разнообразных генетических экспериментов — в том числе и для клонирования. Вопреки серьезнейшим матримониальным притязаниям со стороны тех самых Домов, девушка сочла возможным заключить брак с простым инженером, не имевшим никакого касательства к Большой Игре. Надо ли говорить, что жили они с тех пор счастливо, но недолго. Инженер сгинул в крайне неудачном прыжке через п-в туннель во время поездки на конференцию в Колонию Бета. Безутешная вдова осталась одна растить сына и наследника, жестко управляя своей маленькой империей в типично мужском мире Архипелага Джексона. Больше замуж так и не вышла и многообразные попытки посягательства на свою независимость пресекала достаточно резко. Впрочем, с одним из бывших претендентов у нее установились довольно приличные деловые связи, тогда как другой, по сути, оказался предоставленным самому себе и своим весьма нешуточным амбициям. Сынок подрос. Получил превосходное образование. Во всем помогал матери. Стал истинным наследником и со временем мог претендовать на то, чтобы возглавить группу. Но… Отправившись праздновать свое восемнадцатилетие на станцию «Новые Гавайи», погиб, разнесенный на крохотные элементы очень хорошо спланированным взрывом. Слуга по имени Малькольм Росс, сопровождавший его в поездке, сообщил о произошедшем безутешной матери. Та потребовала как можно скорее доставить останки сына домой. Слуга договорился с властями о выдаче тела, даже посетил морг, условившись о транспортировке и заполнив бумаги. Но, к сожалению, вскоре выяснилось, что в системе сохранения данных случился сбой, и тело кремировали, распылив пепел в космосе якобы согласно завещанию покойного. Был жуткий скандал. Перед матерью извинились, затеяли расследование — все честь по чести. Между тем верный слуга домой тоже не возвратился. В тот же день его нашли мертвым на одной из площадей станции. При расследовании причину смерти определили как «отравление токсином неизвестного происхождения». Вот и все.

— Милая история, — кивнул Бел. — А при чем тут мы?

«Вопрос вопросов!» — хмыкнул про себя Майлз.

— Госпожа Кёнинг хочет вернуть себе сына. Хотя бы… э-э-э… условно.

— Станем призывать духов? — глаза Бела подозрительно азартно заблестели. Именно так, надо думать, обычно выглядел сам Майлз, собираясь ринуться в очередную авантюру.

— Почти. Ей нужен клон.

— Разве на Архипелаге Джексона не принято хранить материал для клонирования в специальных банках?

— Так точно. Только из банка этот самый материал исчез.

— Что-то многовато исчезновений и смертей для такой простой, в общем-то, истории.

Майлз усмехнулся:

— Совершенно верно. Некто очень старается, чтобы у дамы не было наследников.

— И кто у нас главный претендент на звание «Некто года»?

— У госпожи Кёнинг есть кузен. Которого всячески поддерживает та самая не добившаяся альянса с госпожой Кёнинг сторона. Полагаю, его рук дело. Впрочем, с кузеном разберутся без нас.

— И в чем тогда наша роль? — Бел отрешенно накручивал на палец чуть отросшую каштановую прядь у виска, а Майлз как завороженный следил за этим медленным движением. Так смотрят на огонь свечи или на неторопливые струи фонтана. Или на прекрасную женщину. Дьявол!

— Перед смертью Малькольм Росс сообщил своей госпоже, что сохранил генетический материал и успел его передать кому-то на станции «Новые Гавайи». И даже назвал пароль. «Наутилус». Но вот кому нужно сказать заветные слова…

— Странный пароль.

Успевший в детстве насладиться приключениями капитана Немо Майлз, усмехнулся уголком рта:

— Какой уж есть.

— В целом, поиск иголки в стоге сена, — задумчиво протянул Бел. — Просто мечта. И нет никакой гарантии, что стоит нам начать расспросы, как мы не последуем за преданным слугой. Вполне возможно, люди пока что не покойного кузена все еще на станции. Или той самой заинтересованной стороны. Слушайте, адмирал, может, нам имеет смысл захватить Гавайи силами дендарийцев и устроить им тотальный армагеддон?

— Это мы оставим на крайний случай, — Майлз представил выражение лица Иллиана, узнавшего о подобном способе ведения расследования, и ему стало не по себе. Он непроизвольно передернул плечами, словно почувствовав дуновение ледяного ветра с Кайрила. — У меня найдется несколько идей. И, что самое главное — весьма точная копия маршрута, пройденного мистером Россом в тот роковой день. От морга — до площади.

— Вся наша жизнь… — философски изрек Торн. –Однако, как правило, в обратном порядке.

И Майлз вынужден был с ним согласиться.

3.

…Станция «Новые Гавайи» встретила их теплом и ветром, пахнущим морской солью. Как это удавалось здешним инженерам по климату, было тайной за семью печатями, как и большинство технологий, использованных при создании курорта. Еще бы: белый песок, пальмы, вода, по составу и впрямь напоминающая земное море, и даже волны (в пределах разумного). Рассветы, закаты, бегущие по небу облака — драгоценный обман чувств, божественные иллюзии. И все, что только можно купить за деньги. (Разумеется, кроме возможности заглянуть за горизонт. Никто не знал, что происходит там, где небо наконец встречается с водою, потому что смельчаков решительно, но твердо останавливало невидимое силовое поле, нежнейшим образом разворачивая к берегу прогулочное судно или заигравшегося виндсёрфера.) Роскошные отели аккуратно вписывались в пространство и совершенно не мешали наслаждаться пейзажем. Это был сотворенный человеком рай, который вполне мог бы называться «земным», если бы не располагался в космосе, за множество световых лет от своей прародительницы.

Выйдя прямо из тамбура космопорта в помещение, больше всего напоминавшее огромный современный торговый центр, Майлз поморщился: он не любил подделки, предпочитая изящные стилизации. Здесь же все словно приглашало удостовериться в абсолютной подлинности окружающей реальности, едва не подсовывая под нос юридически заверенный сертификат с печатями. Впрочем, кажется, Бел не разделял предубеждений командира. Кинув искоса взгляд на темнокожего носильщика, сопровождавшего внушительную гравиплатформу с их объемным, как и положено приличным туристам, багажом, Майлз небрежно взял под руку своего спутника — или, точнее, спутницу. Для этого пришлось задавить в себе нечто сугубо барраярское, заставлявшее лорда Форкосигана мысленно выкрикивать: «Нет, нет, нет!» — пытаясь сбежать от общей двусмысленности ситуации, и напомнить своему второму «я», что разведчик в стане врага не имеет права на провал. А в том, что вся это неземная (или земная?) красота — именно стан врага, не было никаких сомнений. Интуиция адмирала Нейсмита, не раз спасавшая жизнь ему и его команде, просто-таки вопила: «Опасность!»

Майлз легкомысленно покрутил головой, глубоко вздохнул, будто решая, куда двинуться дальше, и успел приметить пару-тройку подозрительных типов, вполне подходивших на роль тайных соглядатаев. Правда, если бы тайные соглядатаи всегда выглядели таковыми, жизнь стала бы куда менее интересной и утратила бы половину своей непредсказуемости.

— Не суетись, мой ангел, — промурлыкал (промурлыкала) Бел. Нужно было уже приказать себе наконец перестать путаться в половой принадлежности своего спутника и нервно дергать веком, когда тебя называют «мой ангел». Ведь именно в этом и заключалась их легенда, не так ли? Вряд ли на Новых Гавайях кого-нибудь сильно удивил бы бетанский гермафродит в качестве эскорта для таинственного адмирала Нейсмита, но он, определенно, заставил бы их противников насторожиться. А высокая сексуальная леди в свободных шелковых брюках по комаррской моде, подчеркивавших длинные стройные ноги, и золотистом топе, открывавшем безупречной формы плечи и спину… Майлз почувствовал себя почти счастливчиком: в конце концов, красивые высокие, статные женщины всегда были его тайной (или достаточно явной) слабостью.

Вместе с носильщиком они поднялись на сколько-то этажей в огромном зеркальном лифте, затем прошли по светлому коридору к двери своего номера. Интерьер вокруг пытался сойти за земной дизайн двадцатого-двадцать второго столетия и странным образом сочетал в себе элементы кичливой роскоши, вроде золотых и мраморных деталей отделки, и колорит диких тропических островов с изобилием зелени, ярких цветов и темного полированного дерева. (Во всяком случае, как это представлял Майлз.) Периодически на глаза попадались изображения улыбающихся круглолицых девушек с шоколадной кожей и надписью: «Алоха Гавайи». Доставив вещи в номер, носильщик почтительно поклонился и тут же растворился в недрах отеля.

— Вот это да! — потрясенно сказал Бел, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Разумеется, после императорского дворца или собственной резиденции Форкосиганов на Барраяре Майлза уже трудно было чем-нибудь удивить, но номер оказался вполне впечатляющим: три громадных комнаты и окна — во всю стену с видом на море. В гостиной можно было спокойно проводить малый императорский прием без риска вызвать губительное столпотворение. Диваны и кресла манили присесть, ноги погружались практически по щиколотку в шелковистый ворс ковра. Майлз скинул форменные сапоги (ходить по такой красоте иначе как босиком было бы самым настоящим кощунством), и Бел следом за ним избавился от своих золотистых сандалий на плоской подошве. Тщеславие адмирала Нейсмита, которое он предпочитал именовать чувством прекрасного, тайно надеялось, что в багаже у Бела все же найдется пара вызывающе-эротичных туфель на высоком тонком каблуке. Впрочем, он не знал, насколько гермафродит готов соответствовать своему новому образу.

Спальню Майлз предпочел попросту проигнорировать: замеченная краем глаза гигантская кровать, оккупировавшая почти половину этой немаленькой комнаты, моментально вызвала у него приступ агорафобии. Он с грустью подумал, что в обществе Елены или прекрасной Куин ему не было бы так… неуютно. Ничего, до ночи они уж как-нибудь определятся с местами для сна. Вполне возможно, что крохотному лорду Форкосигану будет совершенно достаточно одного из диванов. Если, разумеется, это позорное бегство с поля боя не войдет в противоречие с чувством собственного достоинства адмирала Нейсмита. Давненько на задании Майлз столь остро не ощущал подобной… раздвоенности. «Ты этого хотел, Жорж Данден!» — всплыли в памяти слова одной древней пьесы. Ты этого хотел.

К счастью, Бел проявил тактичность, сразу направившись в третью комнату — да так и замер на пороге. Все помещение занимал бассейн. Видимо, для тех любителей роскоши, которым претила мысль о песке и волнах, но нравились водные процедуры. Судя по обилию сенсорных панелей на бортике, процедуры могли похвастаться завидным разнообразием. Майлз припомнил пару-тройку своих эротических фантазий, для воплощения которых просто отлично подошло бы сие чудо инженерной мысли, и поморщился. Работа. Они приехали сюда работать. Причем, похоже, эта конкретная работа — как раз тот случай, когда «промедление смерти подобно».

Со вздохом отступив от бассейна, он вернулся в гостиную и включил головизор, как и все в этом номере, явно страдающий гигантоманией. Один из каналов, чудом втиснувшийся между развлекательными и порно, круглосуточно показывал всегалактические новости. Майлз настроил панель перевода и с блаженным стоном опустился в кресло. Вылавливать нужные факты из мутных вод информационного потока вполне можно было в условиях расслабляющего комфорта. В соседнем кресле расположился Бел. Несмотря на свой легкомысленный наряд, он был сосредоточен и собран. За что Майлз среди прочего ценил капитана Торна — так это за умение концентрироваться на наиболее важной в данный момент задаче.

Открытие нового торгового центра, приезд оперной дивы с самой Старой Земли, новинки в Парке Развлечений… Ага!

Миловидная смуглокожая дикторша с цветочной гирляндой на шее (куда же без местного колорита!) вдруг сделалась ужасающе серьезна:

— По сообщению анонимного источника на станцию «Новые Гавайи» был тайно переправлен артефакт, именуемый «Око Шивы». Этот огромный рубин, некогда принадлежащий правителям древней Индии, до настоящего времени хранился в музее Искусств и Религии Нью-Дели, но исчез оттуда неделю назад при загадочных обстоятельствах.

— Пф-ф! — насмешливо прокомментировал Бел. — Камень! Кого нынче удивишь драгоценными камнями?

— Камнями? Совершенно никого. Но, знаешь ли, всегда есть те, кто готов платить за легенду.

— Хотите сказать, имеется еще и легенда?

— Тс-с-с! — таинственно прошептал Майлз. — Слушай дальше.

— По преданию, этот камень, весом свыше тысячи каратов, когда-то украшавший статую бога Шивы в одном из древних храмов, наделяет своего владельца силой для господства над миром и несет быструю и неминуемую смерть его врагам. Власти Новых Гавайев заявили, что не допустят, чтобы драгоценный артефакт покинул станцию в руках преступников, и приложат все силы, чтобы вернуть его легитимным владельцам. Возвращаясь к другим новостям…

Если учесть, что станция «Новые Гавайи» юридически была приписана к Архипелагу Джексона, известному своими более чем свободными взглядами на всегалактическую законность, то данное заявление здорово отдавало попросту неприличным ханжеством.

Майлз выключил головизор и довольно улыбнулся.

— Как думаешь, с какой периодичностью на этом канале повторяются блоки новостей?

— Думаю, как и везде: раз в два часа.

— Отлично. Сейчас полдень по местному времени. Стало быть, у нас есть возможность принять ванну, переодеться с дороги и пройтись по здешним злачным местам. Знаешь, дендарийская форма явно не рассчитана на столь теплый климат.

— Еще бы! — фыркнул Бел, осторожно водя пальцем по ряду блестящих пуговиц на застежке адмиральского мундира. — В космосе обычно весьма прохладно.

Это прозвучало с каким-то странным придыханием и удивительно интимно. Майлз сдержал порыв отодвинуться и лишь недовольно дернул щекой. Бел спокойно убрал руку, словно ничего такого и не произошло.

— Идите, адмирал. Бассейн в вашем распоряжении. Я пока разберусь с чемоданами. И с возможной прослушкой. Да и поход по злачным местам — дело не простое, особенно для девушки. Нам нужно будет привлекать внимание или сливаться с толпой?

— Все внимание, которое удастся привлечь, — Майлз с трудом удержался от благородного стремления пригласить залезть в бассейн вместе. В конце концов, тот был достаточно велик, чтобы в нем без помех мог разместиться небольшой взвод наемников. Уж Айвену он совершенно точно предложил бы поплавать там наперегонки. И Елене… И великолепной Куин. И не только поплавать. И не наперегонки. К сожалению, Бел Торн не был ни Айвеном, ни прекрасной дамой, и Майлз, остро, как никогда, осознавая собственную закомплексованность в вопросах пола, отправился приводить свое несчастное, основательно подуставшее за время перелета тело в состояние, пригодное для покорения очередного мира.

4.

— О! — собственно, это все, что сумел выдавить из себя обыкновенно словоохотливый Майлз, когда, наплававшись и капитально расслабившись во всех доступных пузырьках и каскадах, а также переодевшись в светлые брюки и рубашку, увидел выходящего из спальни Бела. Нет! Было бы кромешным лукавством говорить об этом восхитительном создании «он» или – упаси бог! – «оно». Богиня! Звезда! Воплощение эротических грез каждого нормального мужчины!

Майлз хотел сказать изящный комплимент и даже привстал для этого с дивана, но смог только пробормотать: «О!» Жалкий убогий мутант!

— Нравлюсь? — Бел приподнялся на цыпочки и упругим движением крутанулся на пальцах.

Золотые ремешки сандалий, обвивающие щиколотки, золотой шелк бетанского саронга, охватывающий сильное стройное тело и просто до невозможности подчеркивающий его обычно скрытую формой женственность, золотые блестки на гладко уложенных коротких каштановых волосах, почти неуловимый макияж, делающий глаза ярче, губы полнее, а скулы — выше, тонкая золотая цепочка на гордой шее…

— О… да! — то, что Майлзу удалось вытолкнуть из себя это «да!», само по себе уже являлось маленьким подвигом.

Все, кто будут смотреть на них, увидят ослепительную красавицу и жалкого коротышку. Майлз победно ухмыльнулся. То, что надо! Совершенное оружие.

Набережная перед отелем оказалась заполнена гуляющим народом, звучала разноязычная речь. По водной глади летели легкие парусные яхты, пестрые доски серферов скользили на грациозных волнах, с нарочитой небрежностью разбивавшихся о берег в специально отведенной для этого зоне пляжа, тогда как на остальном его пространстве и вовсе не было заметно никаких волн. В море виднелась масса купающихся людей, в прибое плескались дети. «Надеюсь, они не дошли до того, чтобы запустить туда живых рыб», — с какой-то странной брезгливостью подумал Майлз, глядя на все это открыточное великолепие.

— Милый? — томно промурлыкал Бел, склоняясь над ним и щекоча дыханием макушку.

— Идем, дорогая! — тряхнул головой Майлз. — Ты, кажется, хотела заглянуть в магазины?

О! В магазинах на этих чертовых Гавайях понимали толк! Все, что только могла предоставить легальная (а порой и не очень) межпланетная торговля, прельщало взгляды потенциальных покупателей и вызывало жуткую изжогу количеством нулей на ценниках. Бел равнодушно продефилировал мимо витрин, демонстрирующих меха и последние модные коллекции одежды от известных галактических модельеров, но с наслаждением погрузился в изучение антиквариата и украшений. Если бы Майлз не знал своего спутника давно и всерьез, наверняка бы поверил в слабую женщину, подверженную обычным женским страстям.

— Дорогой, смотри какая прелесть! Я прямо обожаю рубины! Это двадцать четвертый век! Историческая ценность! Ну, дорогой…

Майлз хмыкал, многозначительно хмурился, разводил руками и качал головой — короче говоря, всячески подчеркивал свое нежелание участвовать в этом празднике жизни. В результате взбалмошная красотка по имени Бел получила серьги из знаменитого лунного серебра и дивное антикварное ожерелье из тех самых рубинов. Расплачиваясь за покупку, Майлз краем глаза уловил ухмылку продавца, снисходительно созерцавшего очередной акт Великой Человеческой Комедии. «Ничего, — не без раздражения подумал маленький адмирал. — Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним!»

Затем они посетили один из местных ресторанов, довольно скромный интерьер которого в островном, как полагал Майлз, стиле вступал в резкое противостояние с астрономическими ценами его же меню. Кстати, там среди напитков обнаружился отлично знакомый Майлзу цетагандийский «Златый эль», а среди десертов — мороженое с кленовым сиропом по-барраярски. Правда, стоило оно как деревня Форкосиган-Сюрло со всеми ее жителями, производившими означенный кленовый сироп. Майлз подавил в себе нездоровое желание проверить его на аутентичность и заказал то, что здесь именовалось «свинина по-гавайски» (хотя у него были сильные сомнения, что это мясо когда-либо бегало), а Бел — нечто затейливое из верванской кулинарии, к которой он по неизвестной причине питал тайную слабость.

На крохотной эстраде играла струнная музыка, кружились в танце, виляя бедрами, полногрудые смуглые танцовщицы в весьма условных травяных юбочках, ослепляя посетителей блеском зубов. После двух выпитых коктейлей с непроизносимыми названиями (а также с разноцветными соломинками и розовыми зонтиками), Майлзу хотелось обнять весь мир, а улыбка сидящего напротив Бела (сидящей напротив Белы, мр-р-р?) казалась все более загадочной. Впрочем, Бел тоже пил какую-то фосфоресцирующую дрянь с зонтиками.

Покинув ресторан, они двинулись изучать местные бары, коих здесь было явно в избытке: на первых этажах гигантских, буквально упирающихся крышами в небеса, отелей, на последних этажах, почти на тех самых крышах, в темном полумраке подвалов. И везде все проходило одинаково: Бел выбирал наиболее импозантного мужчину — и шел с ним танцевать. Быстрые, медленные, классические и современные, популярные в разных уголках галактики — и некий сумасшедший микс на базе всего этого безобразия. Майлз никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что у капитана Торна имеется настолько серьезный талант к танцам. Или просто страстное увлечение, внезапно вырвавшееся из-под внешней брони — кто знает? Сначала Бел пытался предложить танец Майлзу, но тот, представив, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, решительно отказался. Красавица и чудовище — ха! Он еще не до такой степени отчаялся. Хотя… Можно было попробовать, вернувшись в номер, уговорить свою красавицу на пару-тройку чего-нибудь дурманяще-медленного, вроде барраярского Танца кружащихся листьев, который по традиции танцуют новобрачные, вжимаясь друг в друга жадными телами. Чего-нибудь, что позволило бы сократить расстояние между танцующими до абсолютного минимума. Он действительно мечтал о том, как бы поплотнее прижаться к капитану Торну? Нет, конечно, нет! Черт!..

Майлз тряхнул головой и, оторвав взгляд от радостно отплясывающего на танцполе очередной буйный танец Бела, обратился к более насущной проблеме: надраться, но не вырубиться. Было сложно, учитывая его собственный невеликий вес, но пока он справлялся. Во всяком случае, сидящий рядом кто-то-там-с-Вервана (или с Пола? он уже не помнил), развесив уши, внимал эпопее звездного наемника, в которой фигурировали таинственные рубины, погони и Запретные Мистические Тайны. Майлз очень старался, чтобы вся эта чушь звучала сил нет многозначительно. А главное — рубины. Как можно больше рубинов.

Кажется, после четвертого (или пятого?) бара он все-таки отрубился. Кажется, прекрасная золотая леди сказала по этому поводу несколько не подобающих даме слов. Правда, вряд ли она тащила его бренное тело в отель на своих восхитительных сильных руках, а жаль… Рубины… рубины… рубины…

5.

Утро встретило его тошнотой, головной болью, общим отвращением к жизни и очаровательно-круглой голубенькой таблеточкой синергина.

— Бел, — простонал Майлз, когда реальность начала казаться чуть менее омерзительной и приобрела четкость, — я тебя люблю!

— Взаимно, адмирал! — усмехнулся Торн. — Надеюсь, все эти жертвы были не напрасны!

— Я тоже надеюсь, — отозвался Майлз и отчаянно потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь сделать картинку окружающего мира более доброжелательной. — Надо думать, сейчас на Гавайях любая тварь, обратившая внимание на наши скромные персоны, знает: эту странную парочку интересуют рубины. Точнее, один-единственный рубин.

Он решительно спустил ноги с постели (прощайте, мечты об одиноком сне на диване! — постель была смята с двух сторон), подозрительно посмотрел на собственную пижаму, потом — на нарочито-равнодушное лицо Бела (сказать спасибо за заботу о пьяной тушке?), затем мысленно махнул рукой на свои комплексы и отправился умываться. Ванная комната тут также была совершенно роскошной. Правда, зеркало показывало нечто отвратительное, но вряд ли в этом была вина несчастного предмета интерьера.

Из душа Майлз вышел практически человеком. Однако, несмотря на почти волшебное действие синергина, утренний прием пищи пришлось проигнорировать — желудок выступил с нотой протеста. Мрачно взглянув на счастливо поглощающего заказанный в номер завтрак Бела, Майлз сел за комм — разбираться в информации. В новостях опять поминали таинственный рубин и поруганную честь Новых Гавайев, которую требовалось немедленно восстановить, для чего служба безопасности станции прямо-таки рыла носом землю в поисках проклятого камня. Больше ничего значимого за ночь не произошло. Море смеялось, солнце светило, туристы тратили деньги. Ах да! Оперная дива, дав блистательный концерт, отбыла на Эскобар, сопровождаемая громом рукоплесканий и восторженными стенаниями поклонников. Все это было не то.

«А ты полагал, тебе поднесут решение на блюдечке? — усмехнулся про себя Майлз. — Работайте, адмирал, работайте! Наемника ноги кормят! И еще мохги».

— Какие у нас планы? — благодушно поинтересовался покончивший с завтраком Бел, опускаясь на диван рядом с Майлзом. (Близко! Слишком близко!)

— Прогуляемся? — Майлз встал, потягиваясь. — Между моргом и площадью.

Бел улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла странной, словно натянутая на лицо маска.

— Форма одежды, адмирал?

— Свободная. Мы просто гуляем.

— От морга до площади, — серьезно кивнул Бел. — Отличная прогулка.

«Лучше так, чем в обратную сторону», — подумал Майлз.

…Черт! Он не это имел ввиду, когда говорил «свободная»! Откуда в гардеробе капитана Торна взялась эта одежда из невесомой, летящей ткани? А ведь, казалось бы, просто брюки и блуза! Но почему-то они (черт! черт!) делали тело Бела потрясающе женственным. «Морг. Мы идем в морг. И это — не свидание».

Разумеется, до морга они не дошли — только до белых дверей больницы. Кто бы без должных оснований пустил туда парочку праздношатающихся туристов? А устраивать какой-нибудь идиотизм, чтобы проникнуть внутрь… Нет уж! Майлз еще не докатился до такой степени отчаяния. Да и вообще… больницы всю жизнь вызывали у него чересчур негативные воспоминания, чтобы пойти на поводу у собственного нездорового любопытства. На данном этапе он исходил из предпосылки, что преданный слуга Малькольм Росс не планировал умирать, едва лишь покинув морг. Это было бы слишком мелодраматично. Скорее всего, чувство опасности накрыло его несколько позже. А вот где — им еще предстояло узнать.

Мимо больницы они продефилировали с самым индифферентным видом, воркуя, словно влюбленные голубки. В основном ворковал Бел, а адмирал Нейсмит снисходительно внимал цветастым комплиментам, которые гермафродит, судя по всему, почерпнул из какого-нибудь второсортного любовного чтива. (Странно было только, что Бел оказался знаком с подобной литературой…) Иногда градус абсурда так зашкаливал, что Майлзу хотелось извлечь откуда-нибудь блокнот и ручку и начать конспектировать особо выдающиеся перлы.

— Вам полагается быть польщенным вниманием дамы, — промурлыкал Бел, в очередной раз склоняясь к макушке своего спутника, — а не выглядеть, точно вы вот-вот лопнете, как большой воздушный шар.

— Я польщен, — призвав на помощь все свои актерские таланты, невозмутимо откликнулся Майлз, гордо выпячивая, по правде сказать, довольно хилую грудь. — Однако если ты не прекратишь, может случиться нечто по-настоящему неприличное.

Бел сделал вид, что обиделся, и замолчал. Майлз попытался расслабить стянутые от стараний сдержать улыбку мускулы лица. А потом заговорил сам, вспоминая кое-что из просмотренных в юности исторических мелодрам, в том числе из невероятно патетической «Девы озера». Теперь уже настал черед Бела гнусно хихикать в шелковый шарф, белоснежной волной обвивавший его шею.

Развлекаясь подобным образом, они по еще достаточно пустынной в этот час набережной дошли до Площади поцелуев — так, во всяком случае, именовался этот объект в их видеогиде. Площадь… Похоже, создатели сего чуда имели ввиду нечто романтически-уединенное — для влюбленных парочек, но слегка переборщили. Там было слишком много всего: пестрых цветов, падающих каскадами с балконов, разноцветных струй фонтана в центре, птичьих трелей в отсутствии самих птиц и укромных лавочек в изгибах голографических псевдо-скульптур. Тем не менее Майлз, возникни у него потребность в поцелуях, совершенно точно выбрал бы для этого приятного занятия более подходящее место. А еще в зданиях, окружавших площадь почти что замкнутым кольцом (лишь небольшая пологая арка вела к морю), расположилось огромное количество сувенирных лавочек и баров, от которых после вчерашнего Майлзу определенно хотелось держаться подальше.

— Ну-с… — сексуально проошептал Бел, утягивая своего спутника на ближайшую к ним скамеечку и укладывая голову ему на плечо, — с чего начнем, мой адмирал?

Майлз постарался выглядеть счастливым. Несмотря на твердое намерение не давать волю своим барраярским инстинктам и получать удовольствие от рискованной игры, что-то внутри до сих пор отчаянно сопротивлялось таким вот незапланированным моментам близости с тем, кого личные радары Майлза продолжали упорно воспринимать как мужчину. Интимные отношения с мужчиной? Бр-р-р! Но… Разве не он сам просил капитана Торна влезть в эту авантюру? Каждый раз изображать трепещущую от ужаса невинность было по меньшей мере непорядочно. Наверное, если бы удалось убедить себя: это только игра… Проблема заключалась в том, что Майлз не знал, когда Бел играет, а когда искренен. Его руки были нежными, а в карих глазах порой вспыхивало сдержанное пламя, пугавшее бедного лорда Форкосигана до нервного озноба. Вот как сейчас. Хм.

— Милый?

По позвоночнику прокатилась волна. Майлз был неравнодушен к женщинам с бархатными низкими голосами. К женщинам, да. Потом, все потом!

— Наш друг весьма положительно отзывался о здешних магазинах, дорогая. Может быть, стоит их посетить? Я хотел бы купить сувениров для наших друзей.

— На всю команду, дорогой? Ты разоришься.

Вот ведь! Внезапно стало легче дышать. Старый добрый капитан Торн — и никаких сомнений.

— Ну… Если вдруг найдем что-нибудь интересное…

— Интересное? — иронично приподнятые брови. — В подобной дыре?

— Ну… Например, морские раковины.

— Морские раковины? Здесь? Милый, а ты не забыл, что это не настоящее море?

— Я помню, — ухмыльнулся Майлз. — Вот именно.

В первом магазинчике, где продавали изысканный фарфор «под Цетаганду» и кучу каких-то явно антикварных статуэток якобы с самой Земли, на них посмотрели как на сумасшедших. «Морские раковины? Это не наш профиль, сэр!»

Во втором, специализировавшемся на уродливых цветах-мутантах, очаровательная дева, для разнообразия белокожая и платиноволосая, попыталась вручить им плотоядную орхидею «для вашей леди, сэр — просто не отличить от морской раковины». На выразительном лице Бела появилась гримаса самого настоящего ужаса, когда, прежде чем произнести «Нет», Майлз изобразил многозначительную паузу.

Зато в третьем — выглядевшей довольно убого лавочке «Сувениры и ремонт ювелирных изделий» — крохотный хозяин, лишь немногим выше Майлза, с грустными глазами пожилого пони, вздрогнул и, поперхнувшись, ответил:

— Боюсь, сегодня ничего нет. Но обещали подвезти завтра. Может быть, вас устроит что-нибудь другое, сэр?

Он махнул рукой: яркие гавайские рубахи с цветными узорами, пестрые рыбки, запаянные в стеклянные шары, доски для серфинга, кошмарные статуэтки смуглых танцовщиц с надписью на круглой подставке: «Алоха Гавайи». Майлз повертел одну из них в руках и брезгливо поморщился. Посмел бы кто-нибудь предложить подобную гадость его деду — генералу графу Пьеру Форкосигану!

— Нет, я все-таки хотел бы дождаться раковин. Больше всего меня интересует «Наутилус». Но подойдет и что-нибудь другое в том же роде.

— Хорошо, сэр. Их привезут завтра где-то около полудня. Там будет одна — специально для вас, сэр, — и грустный пони красноречиво моргнул.

— Мы зайдем.

Из лавки Майлз вышел абсолютно счастливым и даже начал насвистывать себе под нос какой-то навязчивый мотивчик из тех, что постоянно крутили в местных барах.

— Не знал, что тебя всерьез интересуют моллюски, — заметил Бел.

— Еще как интересуют! — Майлз едва сдерживался, чтобы прямо посреди Площади поцелуев не пуститься в пляс. — Ну-с, скажи мне, любовь моя, что мы делаем нынче вечером?

Бел ощутимо напрягся на «любовь моя», потом легкомысленно махнул рукой:

— Думаю, покуда мы еще на Гавайях, нам следует искупаться в здешнем море. Когда еще попадется настолько большой бассейн!

6.

Так как Майлз жутко стеснялся своего нестандартного тела, а Бел по многим причинам предпочитал не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, купаться они отправились после заката — темнота милосердно укрыла их, сделав почти невидимыми. К счастью, в здешних водах не существовало проблемы приливов и отливов, а шансы наступить на какую-нибудь ядовитую тварь, вроде морского ежа, стремились к нулю, ибо воды были необитаемы. Зато шелестели на ветру пальмы, а на небе светили совершенно сумасшедшей красоты звезды — единственное, что и вправду являлось реальным на Новых Гавайях. По ночам сквозь прозрачное стекло станции на романтически настроенных туристов глядел самый настоящий космос. Майлз отплыл подальше от берега и лег на спину, покачиваясь на невысоких волнах и погружаясь в знакомое великолепие звездного неба. Рядом резвящимся дельфином нырял и фыркал Бел.

«Когда я в последний раз просто смотрел на звезды? — подумал Майлз. — Кажется, тогда еще был жив сержант Ботари, а я не успел обзавестись собственной флотилией. Давно». Сердце болезненно сжалось, как и всегда, когда его навещали любимые кошмары. Привычно кольнуло чувство вины. «А ведь когда-то все это затевалось, чтобы быть поближе к звездам. Или нет? Уже не помню». Внезапно Майлз ощутил себя почти стариком — что с ним случалось крайне редко. Погрязнуть в комплексах не дал Бел: вынырнул, практически выпрыгнул из воды, обдал брызгами, дернул за пятку, заставив окунуться с головой в горько-соленую жидкость.

— Ну погоди же! — пригрозил, отплевываясь, Майлз. — Капитан Торн, вы заплатите за покушение на старшего по званию!

— Что ты говоришь, котик? — рассмеялся ему в ответ Бел. — Я тебя не слышу! — и снова аккуратно притопил возмущенного Майлза.

— Ты!!!

Дальше произошла натуральная водяная битва, достойная занесения в славные летописи дендарийского флота, хотя ни один фрегат так и не был пущен ко дну.

На берег они выползли, преисполненные абсолютной душевной гармонии, со странным ощущением легкости одновременно внутри и вовне, будто их по-прежнему продолжали покачивать неторопливые волны. На краткий миг даже показалось: нет никакого дурацкого задания, никакой опасности, никаких подделок — есть, словно в книгах о Земле, что он читал когда-то в детстве: настоящее море, шелестящий песок, серебро лунного пути, шепот пальм под порывами теплого ночного ветра и черный корабль под парусами, выплывающий из-за горизонта. И рядом кто-то, без кого уже невозможно... В жизни все было проще: искусственный рай, исполинская кровать вместо корабля и Бел Торн, предусмотрительно замотавший себя в одеяльный кокон, точно большая гусеница, мечтающая наутро проснуться бабочкой.

Ночью Майлзу ничего не снилось, и проснулся он, переполненный энергией и неуемной жаждой деятельности. Адмирал Нейсмит рвался в дело. «Ну-с, посмотрим кто кого, господин Некто!» Искусственный рассвет окрашивал небо на станции «Новые Гавайи» в нежно-розовый. Бел встал несколько раньше и уже вовсю плескался в бассейне, нарезая круги. После некоторого размышления Майлз так и не рискнул к нему присоединиться, предпочтя старомодный водяной душ. В отличие от прочих космических станций, которые довелось посетить Майлзу, воду здесь явно не экономили. «Интересно было бы наведаться на нижние уровни, где располагается обслуга и технический персонал — вряд ли там все так же роскошно», — подумал Майлз, ожесточенно растирая тело огромным махровым полотенцем, куда можно было бы завернуть одновременно адмирала Нейсмита и лорда Форкосигана вместе с их гигантскими амбициями. «И морг — тоже вышло бы очень познавательно!» — саркастически фыркнул внутренний голос. Пришлось велеть ему заткнуться.

— Идем за раковинами? — спросил за завтраком Бел. В пушистом белом халате, с еще не уложенными влажными волосами он выглядел удивительно домашним и абсолютно не опасным для Майлза и его растрепанных чувств. То, что надо перед сложной операцией.

— Бел, у вас есть красное платье? Совершенно случайно.

— Да, мой адмирал. Для вас — все, что пожелаете.

Дьявол! Ну вот опять! Нельзя же так провокационно мурлыкать!

— Наденьте.

— Я думал, нас ждет нечто секретное.

— Наоборот. Будем вовсю привлекать внимание.

Бел сделался серьезным.

— Операция вступает в завершающую стадию?

— Да. Забираем раковину — или что там вместо нее? — и сматываемся.

— Парализатор брать?

Майлз хмыкнул. Эти летние полупрозрачные одежды были страшно неудобны для тайного ношения оружия — даже если оно разрешено местным законодательством.

— И где вы собираетесь его прятать? Вряд ли удастся выдать парализатор за модный аксессуар.

— Должны же у девушки быть свои маленькие загадки.

Майлз кивнул.

В конце концов, на этом задании Бел присутствовал не только в качестве отвлекающего маневра. А одна из главных жизненных заповедей адмирала Нейсмита гласила: «Не мешай работать профессионалам».

Пока Бел одевался, Майлз привел в порядок себя и свои мысли. До сих пор все шло гладко. Можно даже сказать, подозрительно гладко. А, следовательно, нужно ждать взрыва. Хорошо еще, если исключительно в метафорическом плане. Судьба несчастного Малькольма Росса как бы намекала, что их противник не склонен к метафорам. А стало быть — холодная голова и глядеть в оба. Майлз почувствовал знакомый прилив адреналина.

И… Бел! Бел в красном платье!

Собственно, оно не было красным. Строгий прямой силуэт, открывающий плечи, и на красном фоне — какие-то цветы и яркие птицы. Слава богу, обошлось без вечного припева: «Алоха Гавайи!» Наверное, на ком-то другом все это тропическое великолепие смотрелось бы аляповато и вызывающе-вульгарно. И явно было приобретено в какой-то из местных лавочек. И когда Бел успел его купить? Разумеется, ни на одной из уважающих себя планет или космических станций такое безобразие не продавалось. Майлз, например, решительно не мог представить, чтобы подобное надела на себя его мать, графиня Форкосиган (невзирая на несомненно имеющееся у нее в наличии чувство юмора). Или леди Элис Форпатрил. (Нет, нет и нет!) Да что там! Ни одна из его знакомых женщин. (Разве что Элли — в минуту помутнения рассудка?)

Но… У Майлза пересохло во рту и похолодело в районе копчика. Дьявол!

— Тебе нравится? — кокетливо проворковал (проворковала) Бел.

Он сумел только кивнуть. Определенно. Да. Майлз сжал влажными от внезапной испарины пальцами небольшой футляр в кармане своего легкого пиджака. А губы, вовсе не спрашивая разрешения у мозга, выдали совсем уж несусветное:

— А у тебя есть красные туфли на каблуках?

Бел фыркнул. (И вот это уже абсолютно точно был старый добрый капитан Торн!)

— Извини. При всей моей природной склонности к экспериментам… Боюсь, подобным обувным извращениям не место на палубах «Ариэля».

Майлз почувствовал, что его отпускает. В самом деле, что за дурацкий фетишизм?!

— Тогда — полный вперед! Если нам повезет, сегодня все закончится.

— Милый, да ты неудержимый оптимист!

— Я хочу обратно к себе на корабль, — буркнул Майлз. — Хочу нормальную военную операцию. Разнести на атомы пару-тройку боевых крейсеров противника, освободить заложников, предотвратить государственный переворот. Меня достала мелодрама. У меня аллергия на искусственное солнце.

Бел успокаивающе погладил его по плечу:

— Все будет хорошо, адмирал. Я рядом.

Пришлось согласиться:

— Все будет хорошо. Само собой.

Променад встретил их все тем же солнцем и мерным шумом волн, набегающих на песок. Медленно, лениво, гармонично-неравномерно. Именно так в представлении каких-нибудь умных машин должно звучать море. Майлз подумал, что путь «от морга до площади» нынче ощущается много короче, чем вчера, когда они проходили по нему в первый раз. (Если — не дай бог! — придется идти по новой, то покажется еще короче.) «Хочу перестать путаться в противоречивых желаниях. Хочу видеть в Беле только товарища по оружию. Хочу прекрасную Куин — под бок. Хочу…» Теплая ладонь Бела расслабленно лежала на сгибе его локтя, прохожие посматривали на них с любопытством, а некоторые — с откровенной завистью. И Майлз почему-то сомневался, что завидовали они Белу.

— За нами следят, — сообщил Торн, когда они преодолели первую треть пути — очаровательный парк с искусно выстриженными из кустов фигурами птиц и животных. Почему-то все это дизайнерское великолепие напомнило Майлзу цетагандийскую выставку биоэстетики и столь поразившее Айвена деревце с живыми котятами. Ассоциации были не из приятных.

— Двое, — отозвался Майлз. — Громилы в гавайских рубахах, похожие, как близнецы-братья. Местная СБ, полагаю. «Огонь любви моей к тебе пылает ярче, чем рубин!» — напел он себе под нос пошлый мотивчик какой-то полузабытой древней песенки.

— Три, — покачал головой Бел.

— Кто? — Майлз едва сдержал острое желание обернуться.

— Не могу сказать. Пока, — ладонь Бела на руке Майлза раздраженно дрогнула. — Но чувствую его, сволочь, спинным хребтом. Вот увидите, адмирал.

Не то чтобы Майлз усомнился в чувствительности спинного хребта одного из лучших боевых капитанов дендарийского флота. Но все же… На променаде было слишком много народу: отдыхающие, рикши, везущие своих пассажиров к только им ведомым целям, люди-рекламы, носильщики с гравиплатформами.

— Ладно. Будем надеяться, что их хотя бы не четверо.

Бел дернул уголком своего красивого яркого рта (раньше Майлз как-то не замечал, что у капитана Торна красивый яркий рот, или то была обыкновенная косметика?) и практически незаметным движением поправил юбку своего вызывающе-алого платья. Небольшой парализатор в набедренной кобуре. Ха! Мы и пятерых потянем! Майлз тоже не ходил на свидания с голыми руками и пустыми карманами.

Тем не менее, несмотря на дурные предчувствия (теперь и позвоночник Майлза подавал какие-то двусмысленные сигналы), до Площади поцелуев они добрались почти без приключений. Лишь какой-то торопыга-носильщик, пробегая мимо за летевшим впереди грузом, от души впечатался в Бела, едва не уронив того на плиты прогулочной дорожки, а потом, буркнув себе под нос нечто, по-видимому, означающее извинения, исчез в дверях очередного огромного торгового центра.

Вот оно! Не слишком-то верящий в случайные совпадения Майлз почувствовал, как холодеет в груди. Похоже, именно так — легко и непринужденно — прямо на глазах у ничего не понимающей публики был убит хитроумный и осторожный слуга Малькольм Росс — смертельно-ядовитым уколом в руку. На ходу, да? Майлз лихорадочно сунул ладонь в карман, нашаривая пневмошприц с универсальным антидотом, сделанный барраярскими умельцами в виде изящной серебряной ручки. Если это тот самый яд, он не успеет.

— Спокойно, любовь моя, — мурлыкнул Бел, заметив его судорожные телодвижения. Выглядел капитан Торн, по счастью, вполне здоровым и цветущим, лишь болезненно морщился, потирая ушибленное плечо. — Это не яд. Он просто прицепил мне на юбку «маячок». Дилетант! Сейчас я эту гадость уберу. Только платье изгадил, сволочь!

Майлз не сдержал улыбки. Ужас, накрывший его при мысли, что он мог вот так глупо и примитивно потерять Бела, отступал, оставляя во всем теле противный озноб. Майлз еще раз на всякий случай пристально осмотрел пострадавшее плечо Бела — на золотистой коже не было видно ни малейшего следа укола или каких-либо иных повреждений.

— Если бы мы были на Цетаганде, я не прекратил бы паниковать, пока мы не доберемся до «Триумфа». И даже дольше. Но здешние злодеи и впрямь не очень изобретательны.

— И за это я им искренне благодарен, — усмехнулся Бел. — Ну что, идем? А то вдруг разберут все раковины…

Действительно. Время медленно, но верно приближалось к полудню, словно искусственное солнце, трудолюбиво взбирающееся на искусственный небосклон.

На Площади поцелуев Бел категорично потребовал:

— Ты должен меня поцеловать. Вот на этой скамеечке. По-моему, она подходит.

На секунду Майлз забыл, что надо дышать. Ничего себе новости! Но затем решил все же довериться своему спутнику. В конце концов, как бы ни выглядела их общая легенда, прежде всего Бел был профессионалом.

Поцелуй вышел… горьким. Наверное, потому что Майлзу страстно хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось взаправду: сильные ладони, сжавшие плечи, жар на миг прильнувшего к груди тела, дыхание, которое он ни при каких условиях не мог бы назвать иначе, чем «медовым». (На завтрак Бел ел золотистый мед, намазывая его на белую рассыпчатую булку.) Поцелуй ощущался глубоким, нежным — и странно-искренним. И от этого становилось еще больнее. Майлз со вздохом отстранился. Нет, определенно, он не был готов к подобным экспериментам. И никогда не будет.

— Трое, — сказал довольный Бел. — Двое наших любимых громил и блеклый паренек в сером безобразии, только что скрывшийся за углом. Я его уже видел. Точно. Сообщник того с маячком? Решили подстраховаться? Дилетанты.

Майлз передернул плечами. Разумеется. Просто работа — и ничего лишнего.

— Идем?

В знакомой лавочке царил полумрак. В редких лучах солнца, проникавших сквозь тростниковые жалюзи, танцевали пылинки. Когда Майлз с Белом вошли, на двери звякнул колокольчик. За прилавком материализовался продавец, похожий на старого грустного пони.

— Мы пришли за морскими раковинами.

— Извините, — печально вздохнул «пони», — раковины не завезли. Какая-то проблема на таможне.

У Майлза нервно дернулась щека, Бел едва слышно скрипнул зубами. Атмосфера в лавочке сгустилась до почти враждебной, и пылинки замерли, оборвав свой легкомысленный солнечный танец.

— Жаль. Нам нужны были раковины, — как можно более спокойно обронил Майлз. — Точнее… — он слегка понизил голос, — одна раковина.

Внезапно продавец, до этого выглядевший довольно индифферентным, оживился:

— Могу предложить другой достойный сувенир.

— И… какой?

Майлз готов был поспорить на дедовский кинжал, что все эти загадочные телодвижения — неспроста.

— Вот, например. Совершенно уникальная вещь! Ручная работа.

На темном дереве широкого прилавка возникла гавайская танцовщица. Абсолютно такая же, как и десятки ее менее удачливых товарок, что собирали пыль на полках вдоль стен. Юбочка из травы, вызывающе обнаженные груди, цветочная гирлянда, неизменная надпись «Алоха Гавайи» на пластиковой подставке. Чувство прекрасного Майлза, болезненно застонав, рухнуло в глубокий обморок.

— И… в чем же ее… э-э-э... уникальность?

— Авторское ювелирное изделие от фирмы, — усмехнулся «пони». И сразу стало ясно, что хозяин магазинчика вовсе не стар, лет ему не более сорока, а в глазах пляшут язычки адского пламени.

Загорелый палец продавца с обгрызенным ногтем подцепил на талии танцовщицы тонкую, слишком желтую для натурального золота цепочку, на которой где-то в районе пупка красотки болталось довольно объемное пузатое сердечко того же металла с едва заметной надписью «Люблю!».

— И… сколько стоит ваш… эксклюзив?

Хозяин лавочки пододвинул ему листочек бумаги. Брови Майлза поползли на лоб.

Продавец пожал узкими плечиками:

— Любовь во все времена стоит недешево.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — Майлз почесал переносицу. — Хорошо. И… Сколько у вас этих красавиц?

Рука Бела опустилась на его плечо:

— Милый?

— Привезу сувениры команде — пусть тоже порадуются. Итак?

«Пони» сосредоточенно потыкал в экран комма.

— Семьсот пятьдесят две штуки. С учетом того, что на складе.

— Я возьму всех, — махнул рукой Майлз, ощущая на себе потрясенный взгляд Торна. — Сделаете скидочку оптовому покупателю?

— Прекраснейшую! Чудеснейшую скидочку! — оживился продавец, кажется, не верящий свалившемуся на него негоциантскому счастью. — Клянусь, вы не пожалеете!

— Спорим? — пессимистично пробормотал Бел, а Майлз успокаивающе похлопал его по руке и вытащил кредитку.

(Вот пусть те, кому придет в голову искать следы оплаты чего-то сверхсекретного, разбираются со всеми этими оптовыми покупками, скидочками и прочими прелестями жизни. Изначальная сумма, затребованная грустным (а теперь уже веселым) пони за «морскую раковину», чудеснейшим образом растворилась в итоговой цифре со многими нулями. Заказчик ведь платит, не так ли?)

— И еще… — Майлз полез во внутренний карман и достал оттуда бархатный футляр для драгоценностей. — Я хотел преподнести подарок своей даме, но у ожерелья сломался замок. Не могли бы вы…

— Для вас — бесплатно! — провозгласил абсолютно счастливый продавец, исчезая где-то в недрах подсобных помещений.

— А потом там найдут его труп, а нас обвинят в убийстве, — мрачно заметил Бел. — Зачем ты устроил весь этот цирк?

— Где лучше всего спрятать дерево? — почти пропел довольный Майлз. — В лесу. А тот, у кого под рукой нет леса…

— …Сажает его, — в глазах Бела блеснуло понимание. — Но, Майлз! Семьсот пятьдесят две штуки!..

— Я надеюсь, вы примете одну из этих восхитительных красавиц на память обо мне, капитан Торн!

Вопреки мрачным прогнозам Бела, продавец появился вполне живой и очень быстро — через каких-нибудь пять минут.

— Ерундовая поломка, сэр! — сказал он, протягивая Майлзу футляр с ожерельем. Выражение его лица в этот момент было совершенно нечитаемым.

— Радость моя?.. — промурлыкал Майлз. — Не могла бы ты…

Бел грациозным движением, сделавшим бы честь любой из признанных красавиц Барраяра, опустился на небольшую скамейку, очевидно, предназначенную для посетителей, решивших подольше задержаться в этом дивном местечке.

— В знак моей любви! — шепнул Майлз, застегивая на склоненной перед ним шее ожерелье: плоские звенья золотой цепи — и рубин. «Глаз Шивы». Тысяча с лишним каратов. (Ну… или все-таки немного меньше. Майлз не считал.) — Владей миром, звезда моего сердца.

Судя по порозовевшим ушным раковинам, Бел с трудом сдерживал бушевавшие внутри яркие эмоции. Страстную благодарность? Желание задушить собственными руками? Скорее всего, последнее. Но Майлз предпочел бы остаться в неведении.

Бел выпрямился, встал, подошел к висящему на стене зеркалу в тяжелой резной раме. Встретился глазами с отражением смотрящего на него Майлза.

– Это…

– Восхитительно! – встрял продавец, восторженно прижимая к груди молитвенно переплетенные пальцы. На миг Майлзу почудилось, что именно так когда-то, должно быть, выглядели туземцы, простиравшиеся ниц под недобрым огненным взглядом своего золотого многорукого идола.

– Отвратительно! – рявкнул Бел, сверкая глазами. Похоже, у капитана Торна всерьез отказало чувство юмора. И в чем-то его можно было понять: не каждому понравится носить на шее каменюгу размером с кулак ребенка. Но ему, определенно, шло. И в сочетании с красным платьем… В Беле вдруг появилось нечто хищное, дикое, архаическое. Он выглядел так, что даже у привыкшего, казалось, ко всему Майлза где-то в районе живота начал стягиваться пылающий узел.

– Милый?.. – в голосе капитана Торна звучало искреннее беспокойство. Очевидно, в отличие от собственного босса, ему удалось достаточно легко восстановить пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие.

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Майлз, оплачивая покупки и заполняя форму на доставку. – Мою, пожалуйста, запакуйте вместе с остальными. Как скоро они попадут в космопорт?

– Как только пройдут таможню. Часа через два, – улыбнулся продавец, по-видимому, все еще не до конца поверивший свалившемуся на него счастью. – На Новых Гавайях вывозить можно все, что угодно – лишь бы гости были довольны. – Взгляд его остановился на Беле: – Разумеется, кроме украденных исторических ценностей.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Майлз.

Пришлось дождаться, пока все находившиеся в магазине танцовщицы оказались упакованы и отправлены на склад, чтобы воссоединиться с остальной партией. («Через полчаса, сэр!») Особенно серьезно обговорили условие: все упаковки дурацких куколок должны быть как следует перемешаны при подготовке к окончательной транспортировке. Получив заверения, что обслуживающий персонал склада займется этим немедленно, Майлз потер виски. На этом все? Бел ободряюще коснулся его спины, словно делясь своей неизменной легкой уверенностью и теплом.

Им пора было уходить. Кажется, проблема с сувенирами решилась раз и навсегда. Корабль на Ступицу Хеджена, где их дожидался «Триумф», стартовал завтра утром. Если все пройдет как надо, у них еще будет шанс хотя бы один вечер прожить беззаботной жизнью богатых бездельников. В чем, по правде сказать, Майлз сильно сомневался. Не тогда, когда сам с великим тщанием изображаешь шамана, призывающего неприятности на собственную… хм-м-м… голову.

Попрощавшись с продавцом, который не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха, они вышли на солнце. В этот момент Майлзу было совершенно плевать: натуральное оно или нет.

– Руки вверх, будьте любезны! – донеслось из золотого марева. – Служба безопасности станции «Новые Гавайи». Вы арестованы.

Майлз подумал: сочтут ли его абсолютным психом, если он позволит себе радостно расхохотаться? –и подавил рвущийся наружу смешок.

7.

Офис местной СБ они смогли покинуть спустя каких-то жалких шесть часов. Правда, как и планировал Майлз, их провожали с извинениями и расшаркиваниями, пропустив предварительно через супернавороченные сканеры буквально каждую клеточку тел и ниточку одежды. Особенно досталось камню, с честью выдержавшему все проверки и гордо удостоверившему свое благородное синтетическое происхождение.

Кстати пришлись и бумаги, подтверждавшие законные права Майлза Нейсмита на владение данным артефактом. Короче, было не совсем ясно, куда утекло столько времени, но Бел высказал предположение, что оно потребовалось на тщательнейший обыск их немаленьких апартаментов. Ничего компрометирующего не нашли, но, скорее всего, изрядно порезвились, изучая наряды Бела. Немного пожурили за тайное ношение парализаторов (не запрещенных на станции при наличии разрешения таможни) и мягко полюбопытствовали, какие именно угрозы личной безопасности вызывают опасения уважаемых гостей. Майлз привычно свалил все на собственную паранойю – ему сочувственно покивали, очевидно, простив все грехи за зрелище Бела, избавляющегося от набедренной кобуры. (Майлз про себя отметил несомненный плюс приписки станции к Архипелагу Джексона: здесь никого не шокировала чья-либо связь с бетанским гермафродитом. Надо думать, на верхних ярусах развлекательных центров, отданных под плотские утехи, можно было увидеть и не такое.)

Когда, основательно пожеванные, но не проглоченные дотошной гавайской СБ, они все-таки оказались на улице, на них обрушились мерный шепот волн и шелест на ветру пальмовых листьев, а в небе сияли звезды. Бел ожесточенно рванул замок на золотой цепочке.

– Теперь-то мне уже позволено снять эту гадость?

– Запросто, – улыбнулся Майлз. Пузатое золотое сердечко вместе со своей мрачной начинкой давно обрело покой в грузовом трюме корабля, куда нет доступа таинственным агентам таинственного Х. А если и есть… Милости прошу! Семьсот пятьдесят две гавайских красавицы ждут вас! Он даже мстительно подумал, что знает, кого именно из команды «Триумфа» отрядить на сортировку смуглокожих прелестниц в поисках Той Самой. Ха! А камень… Всего-то и требовалось, что с чистой совестью вернуть его в недра родового поместья Форкосиганов, где он до этого покрывался пылью еще со времен прадеда Майлза. «Если бы «утка» про украденный «третий глаз Шивы», которую запустил Иллиан с моей подачи, и впрямь была правдой, я мог бы претендовать на то, чтобы править миром, а от моих врагов не осталось бы даже воспоминаний».

Камень нырнул в карман. Бархатный футляр потерялся где-то в процессе обысков или был благополучно забыт в лавочке на Площади поцелуев. Майлз не жалел о нем. Без своей излишне пафосной упаковки рубин занимал гораздо меньше места. «А может, ну его?..» Снова достав и повертев в руках украшение, он обернулся к Белу, который, задумчиво потирая шею, смотрел на переполненное звездами ночное море.

– Что, капитан Торн, хотите еще раз возвратиться на Гавайи?

Бел кинул на него странный взгляд. Глаза под темными ресницами в неверном электрическом свете фонарей, расположенных вдоль набережной так, чтобы создавать романтическую полутьму, казались почти бездонными – как небо над стеклянным куполом.

– Если только с вами, мой адмирал.

Майлз улыбнулся. С некоторых пор рядом с Белом его барраярское воспитание начинало давать сбой, все больше уступая место легкости взглядов адмирала Нейсмита. Да, сейчас многое из пугавшего его ранее уже не представлялось столь невозможным. Хотя… он никогда не верил в то, что реально дважды войти в одну и ту же реку. Разве что в искусственное море…

– Тогда нужно бросить камень в воду. Говорят, это верная примета. Кстати, во-о-он там – вполне симпатичная обзорная площадка над скалами.

Скалы во всем этом пляжно-пальмовом антураже смотрелись искусственнее прочего, но, надо полагать, глубина около них была абсолютно достаточной для того, чтобы утром рубин не вытащил какой-нибудь заигравшийся малыш с лопаточкой. Конечно, поддельное «Око Шивы» обязательно найдут при дежурной чистке, застрявшим в одном из многочисленных фильтров, но… пусть это произойдет, когда владелец уже покинет станцию.

Бел улыбнулся. Словно бы вскользь Майлз подумал, что капитану Торну следует улыбаться как можно чаще – у него просто потрясающая улыбка. Или во всем был виноват изменчивый свет фонарей? До «симпатичной обзорной площадки» они почти бежали, причем, хотя Майлз со своими короткими ножками едва поспевал за длинными летящими шагами Бела, ему было при этом на удивление хорошо, как в далеком детстве, когда они с Айвеном радостно влезали в очередную категорически запрещенную родителями авантюру. Только вот, если уж быть честным с самим собой, при взгляде на Айвена у него ни разу так не вздрагивало сердце и не потели ладони. Может быть, все дело в том, что Айвен ни за что и никогда не надел бы платья? Представив своего кузена-бабника в платье с пальмами и тропическими птицами, Майлз понял, что скатывается в какой-то ужасающий бред, будто бы его под завязку накачали совершенно не сочетающимися между собой лекарствами. Ну и пусть!

Камень мелькнул и пропал в пене волн (в этом месте они показательно-красиво бились о скалы) практически без всплеска, совсем буднично и невыразительно. Майлз успел разглядеть, как шевельнулись губы Бела, словно тот и впрямь решил загадать свое несбыточное желание. На миг что-то холодное коснулось сердца, но потом Бел заговорил – и все стало как прежде.

– Ну и какие у нас планы на вечер, адмирал?

– Я открыт предложениям! – развел руками Майлз, точно наглядно демонстрируя собственную открытость.

– Магазины? Сувениры? – не без лукавства поинтересовался Бел и, заметив, как перекосилось лицо спутника, продолжил: – Игорные заведения? Концерты? Бездны разврата? Ходят слухи, что тут наибольшее, помимо самого Архипелага Джексона, разнообразие центров сексуальных развлечений. Буквально на любой вкус. Некоторые посещают Новые Гавайи вовсе не ради моря.

Майлз не удержал гримасы отвращения.

– По-моему, на сегодня с нас уже вполне достаточно извращенного секса. К тому же не удивлюсь, если там меня примут не за клиента, а за обслуживающий персонал.

Он редко позволял себе впадать в комплексы по поводу своей внешности, но иногда на него – вот как сейчас – находил приступ мрачной самоиронии. И, надо признать, выглядело это обычно довольно гадко.

Но Бел только рассмеялся:

– Стоит ли напоминать, мой адмирал, что вы – не единственный странный персонаж в нашей компании?

Если вдуматься, Бел был абсолютно прав. Чтобы сгладить возникшую в разговоре неловкую паузу, Майлз пробормотал:

– Тогда, подозреваю, нам следует побеспокоиться об ужине, – и тут же громогласно заурчавший на весь променад желудок подтвердил неоспоримую истинность его слов.

Бел долго молчал, видимо, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты ответа. Будто речь шла совсем не об ужине. Но когда заговорил… Черт! В самое сердце!

– Я слышал, здесь есть потрясающий ресторан-океанариум. Столики расположены как бы под куполом, а над ними плавают рыбы, морские змеи, черепахи и все в том же роде. А посреди зала – большой бассейн с дельфинами. Реклама ресторана утверждает, что за дополнительную плату там можно даже купаться.

Выглядело все это, словно кто-то озвучил так и не воплощенные в жизнь детские мечты Майлза Форкосигана. Подсмотрел однажды его тайные сны, в которых он парил, точно в невесомости, в прозрачной толще морской воды, где никому не было дела до его странного тела и хрупких костей, где вовсе не действовало земное притяжение. А мимо проплывали разноцветные рыбы, морские драконы и прочие загадочные дружелюбные твари. Дельфины посреди зала, на глазах у всей этой жующей публики? Он никогда не осмелится! Но… Если бы вместо библейского змия в Эдем пустили капитана Торна, человечество вкусило бы запретный плод намного раньше и без всяких дурацких колебаний. Или, учитывая обстоятельства, если бы капитан Торн был Сиреной, Одиссей однозначно не нашел бы в себе сил уплыть от него. Майлз чувствовал себя аргонавтом. Между Сциллой, Харибдой и Белом, да?

– Да, – сами собой произнесли губы. – Отличная мысль. Пошли. Не хочешь зайти в номер переодеться?

Должно быть, Белу за этот день по-настоящему осточертело проклятое платье, в котором теперь уже не было никакой нужды.

– Благодарю, мой адмирал! – теплый, грудной шепот Бела скользнул прямо в ухо, пробрался к позвоночнику, стек вниз и осел… Майлз поморщился. Домой! Скорее домой, на корабль! – Но меня устраивает и так. Вам же нравится это платье?

Нет. (Скажи это себе как можно решительнее, Форкосиган!) Нет. Он терпеть не может платьев! Особенно красных. Особенно…

– Надеюсь, для того чтобы попасть в этот ваш океанариум, нам не придется ползти на другой конец станции или ждать рикшу?

Несколько мгновений Бел сосредоточенно изучал экран одного из расположенных вдоль набережной туристических гидов. Потом удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.

– Нет. Все в пределах досягаемости. Небольшой марш-бросок, адмирал, и мы на месте.

Марш-бросок – звучало понятно и знакомо. Очень привычно. Успокоительно. Майлз подумал, что марш-бросок – отличная штука, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей, и галантно предложил Белу согнутую в локте руку. Их ожидал чудесный вечер.

…Который не удался. Нет, сначала все было именно так, как представлялось и грезилось: ужин на дне моря. (Майлз предпочел отказаться от присутствовавших в ассортименте морепродуктов, сочтя их поедание на глазах у плававших вокруг рыб чем-то бестактным, сродни каннибализму. Бел, смеясь, заказал кальмара с ананасами.) Утолив первый голод и слегка расслабившись под переливы медленной струнной музыки, они отдали дань красотам того, что перемещалось у них над головами и за толстым стеклом стен.

– Как насчет кувыркания в бассейне с дельфинами, адмирал? – лениво полюбопытствовал Бел, потягивая из высокого бокала очередной странный коктейль.

– Спасибо, нет, – отмахнулся Майлз, запрокидывая голову к потолку: над ними как раз, вальяжно шевеля плавниками, проплывало нечто огромное, вызывавшее в памяти неизвестно как туда попавшее слово «левиафан». Впрочем, возможно, изгибы стекла и вода мешали адекватно воспринимать грандиозные пропорции. – Предпочитаю любить дельфинов издалека. Они прекрасны и без меня.

– Любить издалека – это ваш девиз? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бел, как бы невзначай положив пальцы на его запястье.

– Нет, просто один из вероятных вариантов стратегии.

Это был флирт. Определенно – флирт. С Белом. С капитаном Торном. Черт! Он собирался в самое ближайшее время как следует подумать на данную тему. Как-нибудь… потом.

– Сэр? – перед их столиком возник посыльный с гигантским букетом темно-алых, практически черных роз. Цвета венозной крови. – Вам цветы.

– Мне? – изумился Майлз. – Вы не перепутали? Может быть, моей даме?

– Нет, что вы. Совершенно точно – вам.

Курьер взглянул на него в упор. Майлз напрягся. Глаза у этого типичного гавайского посыльного в дурацкой белой форме с золотыми аксельбантами были голубыми. И кожа – бледной, почти белой. «Это неправильно, – мелькнуло в голове. – Вся обслуга на этой проклятой станции – темнокожая. Политика компании, не иначе…»

Неправильный посыльный раздвинул губы в очень неприятной усмешке, поднимая корзину с цветами на уровень груди.

«Не успею».

Он и вправду не успел. Зато успел Бел. Тяжелый бокал с остатками ядовито-зеленого коктейля ударил лже-посыльного в висок, а тело капитана Торна, одним сильным движением брошенное на стол между цветами и Майлзом, приняло на себя предназначавшийся тому выстрел. Шелковое платье отлично проскользило по столу, увеличивая и без того немалую скорость.

Дальше время словно схлопнулось в один невнятный кусок. Посыльный упал. Бел упал. Майлз выхватил парализатор и, не задумываясь, всадил в нападавшего полный заряд, а затем рухнул на колени около Бела. «Только бы не игольник!» Образ падающего на пол каюты лейтенанта Ботари мгновенно всплыл откуда-то из подсознания. Тем более что Бел лежал неподвижно, а его чертово платье выглядело каким-то подозрительно красным – гораздо краснее, чем всего несколько минут назад.

Кажется, рядом кто-то кричал. Кажется, к ним бежала охрана. Ему не было дела до всей этой суеты – платье на груди Бела и впрямь становилось чересчур красным, а в воздухе ощущался запах, который не спутаешь ни с чем иным – тонкий, сладковато-железистый запах крови. Единственное утешение: это оказался не игольник. Майлз бы узнал. Одним рывком стянув с плеч рубашку (пиджак болтался на спинке стула), он прижал ее к ране. В этот момент ему было решительно наплевать, сколько зевак увидят его искореженное тело.

– Врача!

– Никогда не доверяйте набедренной кобуре, адмирал, – вдруг едва слышно прошептал Бел. – Совершенно бесполезная штука.

И закрыл глаза.

8.

Со временем нынче творились воистину странные вещи: оно то замирало, то пускалось вскачь. Позже Майлз ни за что не объяснил бы, как они оказались в госпитале. Кто-то вызвал врачей. Кто-то уволок так и не пришедшего в себя убийцу. Кто-то усадил Майлза, не пожелавшего расстаться с Белом, на край скоростной гравиплатформы. Вероятно, кто-то сгрузил их обоих с платформы по прибытии в госпиталь. Затем Бела отнесли в операционную, и время остановилось. Майлз готов был поклясться, что оно просто-напросто превратилось в лед – черный лед вечной мерзлоты острова Кайрил. Зябко передернув плечами, он почувствовал, что все еще сжимает в руках рубашку, пропитанную красным. «Кровью Бела», – подумал Майлз. Опять кто-то умрет вместо него. Это была мысль, которой не следовало давать ни малейшего шанса – и он прогнал ее прочь. Бел не умрет. Никто больше не умрет. Это же Гавайи! Здесь вообще нужно законодательно запретить смерть. Кто-то набросил ему на плечи теплое одеяло. Кто-то принес горячий кофе. Кофе, на удивление, был неплох. Кто-то пытался задавать вопросы. Майлз пытался отвечать.

– Нет. Нет. Понятия не имею. Вряд ли. Нет. Извините, нет.

Потом он совершенно не мог вспомнить: допрашивали его медики или старые знакомые из СБ. Возможно, и те и другие.

На предложение вернуться в отель и поспать он ответил довольно грубо. В конце концов, даже у адмирала Нейсмита способны сдать нервы. Тем более в такой день. Честно скажем, не самый лучший в его жизни.

Похоже, в какой-то момент он все-таки задремал прямо там, в большом белом холле, сидя в неудобном, так и норовящем тебя сожрать, слишком мягком кожаном кресле того же неестественно белого больничного цвета. «Кажется, Бел, мы все же оказались непозволительно близко к моргу. Знаешь, лично я однозначно предпочел бы площадь. Хоть и в комплекте с поцелуями…»

Разбудил его преувеличенно бодрый голос:

– Мистер Нейсмит?

Майлз с трудом разлепил веки и опознал склонившегося над ним врача, того самого, что должен был оперировать Бела.

– Герм Торн вышел из наркоза. У него все хорошо. Рана не опасна.

– Сколько сейчас? – спросил Майлз, пытаясь размять затекшую от сна в сидячем положении шею.

– Операция длилась час. На данный момент – одиннадцать тридцать вечера по времени станции.

Майлз с чувством пожал руку медику, принесшему ему благую весть. Жизнь! Надо полагать, это выглядело эгоистично, но он был страшно рад, что не придется совершать обряд поминовения на еще одной могиле.

– К нему… можно?

– Он спит. Приходите завтра. И маленький совет, мистер Нейсмит…

– Да? – Майлз, который с нетерпением ждал, когда ему удастся с наименьшими потерями для собственного самолюбия выбраться из удушающих объятий кресла, смотрел на врача со всем возможным вниманием.

– Я бы рекомендовал вам эту ночь провести в постели.

Майлз сдержанно кивнул. Кто он такой, чтобы спорить со специалистами?

После ухода врача последовала боевая операция в лучших традициях дендарийского флота: обаять младший медперсонал, добыть чистую пижаму и гравикойку, обосноваться в палате Бела и вырубиться почти мгновенно, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание спящего друга. Гравикойка – ведь тоже постель? Так-то.

Утро, как ни странно, было во всех отношениях добрым. А потолок в палате – предсказуемо белым. Пришлось потратить несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что – для разнообразия – нынче он здесь не в качестве пациента. Это утешало. А неожиданно бодрый голос Бела и вовсе поднимал утреннее настроение на недосягаемую высоту.

– Рад видеть вас, адмирал.

Майлз фыркнул.

– Когда кого-то спасаешь от неминуемой смерти, это абсолютно достаточный повод для перехода к менее формальному обращению, – покряхтывая (все же прошедший день был полон сюрпризов), он слез с койки и подошел к кровати Бела, который сидел, опираясь на подушки, и выглядел совсем неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства. – Привет! Я – Майлз.

Бел очень серьезно тряхнул протянутую руку.

– Счастлив познакомиться! Я – Бел.

Утро, как уже было отмечено, оказалось добрым. Умывшись и слегка «почистив перышки», то есть сменив казенную пижаму на казенную же белую футболку и вчерашние замызганные брюки и выпив вполне приличный кофе из стоящего в коридоре автомата, Майлз решил дождаться обхода. Конечно, он опасался получить «по первое число» за свое самоуправство и вольную трактовку приказов начальства, но что ему какой-то местный врач после привычных разносов Иллиана! Как-нибудь выдержит.

Врач («доктор Себастьян Эркс, к вашим услугам!»), кстати, молодой и улыбчивый, с четко выраженным бетанским акцентом (надо признаться, тут они с мистером Нейсмитом нашли друг друга), порадовался, что дела «уважаемого герма Торна» пошли на поправку, произвел тщательнейший осмотр раны (Майлз позволил себе заинтересоваться видом из окна), сменил пластиповязку, сообщил, что пуля не задела ни одного из жизненно важных органов, а современная медицина творит настоящие чудеса, и потому раненого можно будет забрать из больницы уже завтра, при условии, что он еще какое-то время станет избегать нагрузок.

На попытку Бела объяснить, что на сегодня у них запланирован отлет и, соответственно, куплены билеты, Майлз все-таки встрял и поведал, что билеты обменены, подарки уже отбыли по назначению, а здоровье – превыше всего.

Бел, знакомый с адмиралом Нейсмитом не первый день, узнал привычный командный тон и административный почерк и многозначительно хмыкнул, приложив ладонь к виску.

Майлз сдержанно кивнул. Доктор Себастьян Эркс смотрел на их пантомиму почти с умилением, причиной чего, как догадывался Майлз, был счет, который больница выпишет в итоге своим невольным (или вольным) постояльцам.

Когда врач ушел, наступила эпоха завтрака. Завтрак оказался весьма недурен и совершенно не сравним по качеству с тем, чем приходилось питаться при аналогичных обстоятельствах в корабельной больнице или даже в до противности набившем оскомину Центральном королевском госпитале Форбарр-Султана. «Любой каприз – за ваши деньги»? Интересно, если попросить мороженое с кленовым сиропом – дадут?

– Ты и вправду поменял билеты? – полюбопытствовал Бел, отставляя в сторону изящную фарфоровую плошку с недоеденным ярко-красным желе. Фруктовое желе в больницах – это такая традиция или все-таки суровая необходимость?

Майлз с блаженным выдохом откинулся на спинку неудобного больничного стула. (Неудобные больничные стулья – еще одна традиция.)

– Поменял. Подозреваю, для тебя было бы несколько слишком сейчас переносить все эти перегрузки. Несмотря на твой цветущий вид, – быстро добавил он, заметив упрямо сжатые губы Бела. Капитан Торн, как и сам Майлз, терпеть не мог, когда его жалели. – Да и мне нужно хотя бы еще пару дней отдохнуть.

Это был вполне благовидный предлог, и Бел, пусть и нехотя, кивнул.

Потом Майлз, оставив своего спасителя наедине с коммом, по которому тот изучал сводки новостей, выуживая обсуждения вчерашнего происшествия в океанариуме, отправился в отель. Требовалось переодеться, освежиться и проверить, как дела у смуглых гавайских красоток, а также выяснить, до какой степени пострадал номер от общения с ретивыми ребятами из гавайской СБ.

На удивление, последнее опасение оказалось совершенно напрасным. Одно из двух: то ли местные эсбэшники были настолько профессионалами, что даже пылинки после обыска возвращали на место, то ли клининговая служба отеля трепетно заботилась о душевном спокойствии своих гостей. Во всяком случае, никаких следов поспешного и, надо думать, тщательного обыска Майлз в номере не обнаружил. Хотя они искали – и еще как! Кое-какие мелочи он все-таки сумел ухватить тренированным глазом. Но именно мелочи. Кстати, и свежеустановленной прослушки тоже не нашлось. Однако вот в этом моменте он больше доверял нюху Бела. Ладно, болтливых гостей он нынче не ждал. И, насколько Майлзу было известно, не имел гнусной привычки разговаривать во сне. «Приди, о светлый сон! Сомкни мои ресницы!» Вторая ночь в больнице, особенно теперь, когда Бел был вне опасности, представлялась откровенным перебором, хотя гравикойка вспоминалась с явной ностальгией. Роскошный сесксодром в номере выглядел слишком уж глобальным для маленького человечка. («А для двоих?» – «Заткнись!») Всего одна ночь. Хотя, нет. Две ночи. Сутки.

Следующий день он провел в размышлениях. Груз гавайских танцовщиц благополучно покинул станцию. Допрос по поводу происшествия в океанариуме («Кто мог затаить на вас зло, сэр?» – «Возможно, это охотники за рубином?») вызвал только ехидное подергивание рта. Единственное, ужасно хотелось полюбопытствовать: «А что, суперпентотал уже отменили?» Но Майлз сдержался и вообще вел себя крайне благовоспитанно. Если несостоявшийся убийца и поделился со следствием какими-то интимными подробностями, мистеру Нейсмиту о них не сообщили, а тот и не настаивал. Подумаешь! Главное, что с Белом все было в порядке.

Майлз проведал капитана Торна аккурат перед ужином, чтобы еще раз насладиться драгоценным больничным гостеприимством. Кажется, брошенный на целый день Бел посмотрел на него с упреком. Пришлось напустить на себя чрезвычайно загадочный вид. Это всегда срабатывало – сработало и теперь. Хотя, вполне возможно, Бел просто благородно подыграл ему в его лицедействе.

Они обсудили очередной тур общения с властными структурами Новых Гавайев (Бела тоже нынче посетили с целью выяснения некой сияющей истины, правда, мучили меньше, ввиду целого ряда медицинских ограничений), новости, которые не поведали миру ничего интересного относительно вчерашнего покушения, меню (весьма недурное, чего уж там) и перспективы на будущее (туманные). Потом на обоих навалилось молчание. Майлз с детства делил людей на тех, с кем хорошо и уютно молчать, и тех, с кем это попросту противопоказано. В первую группу входили отец, мама, покойный сержант Ботари и Елена. (Не моя, не моя, не моя…) Во вторую – кузен Айвен и достаточно много бывших однокурсников. Существовали и те, про кого еще только предстояло выяснить. С Белом, вот внезапно молчание вышло удивительно гармоничным.

Прощаясь, Майлз сказал:

– Добрый доктор Эркс пообещал, что отпустит тебя завтра. Но не раньше двух. Не уходи без меня, ладно?

Бел покачал головой, блеснув из-под челки своими возмутительно-шоколадными удлиненными глазами:

– Знаете, адмирал, я все же не девушка и не калека…

– Отставить, капитан Торн! – сурово одернул его Майлз и тут же сделал жалобное лицо: – Если я не стану выгуливать свое бренное тело хоть куда-нибудь, то от здешнего усиленного питания вскоре обрету форму шара. Тебе меня не жаль?

– Манипулятор! – вздохнул Бел, сдаваясь.

– За это ты меня и… ценишь.

Он хотел сказать: «Любишь», – но не рискнул. Пожалуй, с любым другим из его знакомых фраза прозвучала бы абсолютно безобидно, но не с Белом. Не сейчас.

Что-то висело в воздухе, о чем он был не готов говорить вслух. В конце концов, у него оставалась в запасе эта ночь и половина следующего дня – для размышлений и принятия решений. Целая уйма времени, господа!

Майлз вскинул руку в небрежном «Пока!» и сбежал. Даже великие порой могут себе позволить тактическое отступление.

9.

Ночь он бездарно проспал.

В смысле, сон был как раз неплох: яркий, светлый, невесомый. Майлзу чуть ли не впервые с раннего детства снилось, будто он летает, просто раскинув в стороны руки, огибая по широкой дуге высокие шпили и башни Форбарр-Султана, пугая едва ли не до смерти своими несерьезными кульбитами пилотов снующих над городом юрких флайеров. А еще в том сне было очень много солнца и пронзительно-голубого неба. Настоящих солнца и неба. Когда Майлз проснулся, у него слегка подрагивали натруженные в полете плечи. Первая мысль была: «Хочу обратно». Вторая: «Бел!» Так уж вышло, что он ничего не смог решить про себя и Бела, которого в последнее время все реже получалось именовать капитаном Торном. Не давала покоя крамольная мысль: ему все равно, какого пола Бел. Мужского, женского, среднего? Плевать! Может быть, в этом и таилась разгадка?

В больницу он пришел донельзя взвинченный. Хотелось то ли снова взлететь, то ли уже утопиться. Жаль, что здешнее небо не располагало к полетам, а идея утопиться в огромном соленом бассейне (пусть и с волнами) противоречила всем наработанным тяжким трудом жизненным принципам. Бел встретил его в холле: прямой, сдержанный, в обычном светлом брючном костюме, напрочь скрывшем куда-то остатки женственности, которая еще совсем недавно так сильно будоражила воображение Майлза. Это опять был старый добрый капитан Торн, командир "Ариэля", друг, соратник и… Что еще? Майлза слегка замутило от осознания неправильности происходящего.

– Домой? – спросил он, пытаясь натянуть на лицо улыбку. Вышло, похоже, плохо, но Бел предпочел сделать вид, что верит. «Идеальный партнер по театральным подмосткам, – мелькнуло в голове. – «Весь мир – театр», не так ли? И что-то там еще про женщин, мужчин и гермафродитов…»

– Ведите, мой адмирал.

Кажется, «Майлз» остался где-то позади, в стенах белой-белой палаты, расположенной неподалеку от морга. «Воистину, близость смерти придает нам искренности. И, может быть, смелости».

– Пойдем пешком?

– С вами – хоть на край света.

– Пожалуй, не стоит, – решил Майлз, останавливая проезжавшего мимо темнокожего рикшу на диковинной помеси древнего колесного экипажа и гравиплатформы. Стилизации совершенно очевидно недоставало тонкости, но сиденье, на котором они уместились вдвоем с Торном, было мягким, сплетенный якобы из морской травы верх создавал уютную тень, а до отеля при таком раскладе оказалось просто рукой подать. Бел пытался шутить, но быстро умолк, расслабившись и аккуратно дыша сквозь зубы. Майлз острил и веселился за двоих, но даже ему самому собственные шутки представлялись несмешными.

– «Дом, милый дом!» – радостно пропел Майлз, входя в номер. С того момента, как он отправился встречать Бела, здесь ничего не поменялось, только вот почему-то стало… тесно? И странно не хватало воздуха. – Закажем поесть сюда или попозже выберемся в ресторан?

Бел устало провел ладонями по лицу.

– Знаете, адмирал, я бы прилег.

Майлз усмехнулся своей глупости: надо же! А он тут переживает… Переживатель!

– Само собой. Тебе выдали какие-нибудь таблетки? Надеюсь, нам не придется метаться по этому чертовому раю в поисках лекарств.

– Не придется, – Бел похлопал себя по карманам брюк. – Сейчас все будет в порядке, адмирал. Все будет… в порядке.

Майлз подал ему стакан воды.

– Веришь, мне нравилось, когда ты называл меня по имени.

Бел проглотил таблетку, запил водой, сдержанно кивнул в знак благодарности и тяжело опустился на кровать. Майлз тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от видения запрокинутой шеи с небольшим кадыком, по которой медленно стекала капелька воды, оставляя на золотистой коже влажную дорожку.

– Мне не кажется, что это будет уместно там… когда мы вернемся, – глухо отозвался Бел. – Называть тебя… по имени.

– Почему? У меня есть друзья среди дендарийцев.

– Может быть, потому что я не хочу быть… другом? – Бел, не раздеваясь, улегся на постель, натянул на себя покрывало теплого, охристого оттенка, осторожно умостился на правом боку, совершенно очевидно оберегая левый, и сделал вид, что уснул. Майлз очень сильно подозревал, что только усталость и серьезная физическая боль могли выбить из капитана Торна подобное признание. Пришлось уйти в гостиную и плотно прикрыть за собой двери. Предстояло как следует подумать. Если он найдет в себе достаточно храбрости.

Когда прошло часа четыре, от неподвижной позы заныла спина, а за окном наступили отлично срежиссированные бархатные тропические сумерки, Майлз тряхнул головой и отложил пульт от головизора, который зачем-то тупо сжимал в руке, так и не включив ни одной программы. Кстати, и ужин он так и не сподобился заказать. В висках пульсировала набирающая обороты боль. Он понадеялся, что водные процедуры прогонят ее прочь – поганка абсолютно не вписывалась в его планы.

По дороге в бассейн Майлз заглянул в спальню: Бел спал, отбросив покрывало, раскинувшись на спине, и это не выглядело позой расслабленности, скорее уж, результатом внутренней борьбы. И проигрыша. А между бровей у него залегла складка, заметная даже от дверей. Майлз подумал, что ее стоит попытаться разгладить кончиками пальцев. Или губами. Вдруг получится?

В конце концов, он совершенно ничего не понимал в любви. Все его познания в данном предмете были почерпнуты из прочитанных в детстве книжек. Елена… Райан… Он всегда старался поступать правильно. И это не принесло ему ни облегчения, ни внутреннего покоя. Так почему бы хотя бы один раз не пойти против проклятых правил?

Развернувшись, он почти побежал к комнате с бассейном, на ходу сдирая мешающую одежду. Ему срочно требовалось хотя бы ненадолго оторваться от ненавистной земли, еще до рождения искорежившей его силой своего тяготения. Ему до зарезу были необходимы крылья. Или жабры. Он всего-навсего хотел быть собой. Хотел быть свободным.

Вода бассейна не прикидывалась морем: в ней не подразумевалось ни соли, ни мнимой свободы – только чистота и честность. Майлз успел раз двадцать пересечь отнюдь не маленький бассейн, когда почувствовал наконец, что его отпускает. Решение, в сущности, оказалось довольно несложным. Дальше он просто плавал, расслабляя напряженные мышцы, возвращая себе внутренний покой. «Делай, что должен – и будь, что будет», не так ли? Кому должен? Вполне возможно, что самому себе.

Когда по крайне ненадежной с виду металлической лесенке он выбрался из воды, то заметил в дверях Бела. Похоже, именно такие мгновения принято называть «момент истины». Капитан Торн выглядел отдохнувшим: зачесанные назад влажные после душа волосы, белый махровый халат, узкие босые ступни, руки, показательно-небрежно засунутые в карманы. И взгляд, значение которого Майлз, со своим убогим опытом отношений, ни за что не взялся бы классифицировать. Бел стоял и молчал, словно боясь разрушить повисшую между ними тишину.

Майлз тоже стоял и молчал, опустив руки вдоль тела и чувствуя себя улиткой, вытащенной из раковины, или средневековым рыцарем, лишившимся своих лат. Даже в комфортном тепле комнаты кожа покрылась мурашками, и он сомневался, что это всего лишь следствие долгого пребывания в воде. Взгляд Бела ощущался едва ли не физически –будто несильный, но весьма осязаемый разряд тока. «Ну что же! – подумал Майлз, привычно вздергивая подбородок (что не так-то просто сделать, когда стоишь перед кем-то практически голый, имея из всей возможной защиты только мокрые черные трусы). И встретил этот взгляд своим, не менее тяжелым и пристальным: – Смотри. Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь вот этот нелепый набор неправильностей?» И жарко полыхнувшие навстречу глаза Бела ответили ему: «Хочу!» Майлз пожал плечами: «Странные желания, но кто я такой, чтобы презирать дары?» – и шагнул вперед.

– Не подашь мне полотенце? Здесь прохладно.

Медленно, точно все еще не веря своим ушам (или своим глазам?), Бел сдернул с крючка у входа в комнату полотенце, больше похожее на огромную махровую простыню (в этом отеле явно страдали гигантоманией), и, осторожно приблизившись, словно охотник, боящийся спугнуть недоверчивую дичь, укутал Майлза белоснежной теплой пеной. А потом еще и обернул своими руками. Это было необычно: ощущать себя дичью, а не охотником. Это было почти до боли страшно: осознавать свою слабость и не пытаться с ней бороться. Это было совершенно прекрасно: стать для кого-то настолько необходимым.

– В спальню? – спросил Бел одними губами.

– Да, – прохрипел Майлз. Собственный голос напомнил ему скрежет, с каким рвется металлическая обшивка корабля. (Бой проигран. Победителей нет. Или побежденных?) Мысли плыли. «Если он попробует взять меня на руки, я его ударю».

К счастью, Бел не собирался совершать подобную рискованную глупость – просто развернулся и пошел в комнату, ступая осторожно, точно боясь расплескать что-то важное. Или всего-навсего стараясь лишний раз не бередить рану. Уже жалея о своем порыве, Майлз плелся за ним.

Дойдя до кровати, которая и в лучшие времена вытаскивала из подсознания чертовски непристойные желания, они остановились, внезапно оказавшись не в силах сделать последний шаг. «Сейчас еще можно сбежать, – подумал Майлз. – Перевести все в шутку. Шутка получится самого низкого пошиба, но Бел поймет и подыграет. Мой прекрасный Бел! Или прекрасная Бел? Вот и настало время узнать». Он очень решительно стащил с себя мокрые трусы, так и не набравшись смелости расстаться с полотенцем. Во все глаза глядя на него, Бел потянулся к поясу халата. У Майлза мелькнула странная мысль, что, возможно… – только возможно! – храбрый капитан Торн в этот миг трусит куда сильнее, чем он. Ведь Бел всегда отлично представлял, как выглядит тот, кого он… кхм … хочет. Ну а если у него и имелись какие-то иллюзии на сей счет, то недавняя сцена у бассейна со всей определенностью должна была положить им конец. Сведения же Майлза о том, как устроено тело гермафродита, были, мягко говоря, академическими, поскольку во время пребывания на Бете у бабули Нейсмит он так и не решился расширить свои сексуальные горизонты в Сфере Наслаждений. Не было никаких гарантий, что чопорный барраярец не возьмет в нем верх над толерантным бетанцем. Между тем яркий, почти болезненный румянец на лице Бела сменила снеговая бледность.

Майлз криво усмехнулся: «Держитесь, капитан Торн! Адмирал Нейсмит спешит на помощь!» Его руки легли поверх пальцев Бела, все еще неуверенно теребящих пояс проклятого халата, успокоительно погладили их, согревая, помогли расправиться с непокорным узлом. Отчаянно хотелось выключить свет: даже один-единственный небольшой светильник над кроватью вызывал у Майлза трусливые судороги где-то возле пупка. Однако он волевым усилием задавил в себе этот порыв. «У нас есть эта ночь. Вполне возможно, другой не будет. Так что – вперед!»

Решительно сбросив с плеч полотенце, Майлз как никогда остро ощутил свою ущербность. На счастье, предаваться унынию ему не дали: Бел, отчаянно сверкая глазами, последовал его примеру и избавился от халата, будто командир, сдавший последнюю линию баррикад и ожидающий немедленного расстрела. Взгляд Майлза с неожиданным облегчением зацепился за пластиповязку, перечеркивающую грудь Бела и его левое плечо. Это выглядело… достаточно безопасно. (Если, разумеется, не считать смертельной угрозой собственному спокойствию вид двух возмутительно розовых напряженных сосков на маленьких, но при этом абсолютно женственных грудях аккурат под тем самым шедевром медицинской мысли.) Бел замер под его взглядом.

«Два идиота, – непроизвольно хмыкнул Майлз, поднимая глаза. – Словно обвенчанная против воли пара, которую под угрозой страшных пыток заставляют исполнять супружеский долг».

Бел улыбнулся ему в ответ, как будто услышал не произнесенную вслух шутку. Вроде бы его потихоньку начинало отпускать. Правильно, хотя бы один из них должен взять ситуацию в свои руки. «И нынче это определенно буду не я».

– Похоже, мне сегодня повезло, – пальцы Бела осторожно очертили скулу Майлза, погладили влажные волосы на виске. – Чего ты хочешь, мой адмирал? – Даже несмотря на пробивший его от этого невесомого прикосновения озноб, Майлз догадался, насколько сложно дался Белу довольно элементарный вопрос. – Я могу быть для тебя кем угодно: женщиной, мужчиной… Кем?

Наиболее легким для Майлза вариантом было бы сказать: «Мне нравятся девушки». Притвориться, не смотреть туда, куда не надо, не думать, может, просто закрыть глаза. В конце концов, в своей женской ипостаси Бел по-настоящему сводил с ума. Но… Такой выбор выглядел бы гнусно по отношению к Белу и глупо по отношению к себе.

Мгновенно пересохли губы. «Я действительно сделаю это? Действительно решусь?» И, глядя в переполненные отчаянным ожиданием глаза Бела, он ответил то, что, кажется, понял давным-давно (или же только сейчас):

– Я хочу… всего. Хочу тебя.

– Хотеть всего, – ласково усмехнулся Бел, словно с его души упала наконец тяжесть весом со всю проклятую станцию «Новые Гавайи», – в этом весь ты. За это я тебя и…

Майлз почувствовал себя нелепым человечком, совершенно недостойным подобных слов.

– Т-с-с! – прошептал он, стремительно прижимая пальцы к обветренным губам своего пока-еще-не-любовника. – Не надо.

Будто это была такая детская игра: того, что не сказано вслух, не существует.

Бел кивнул, принимая правила игры. Затем отступил на полшага назад и осторожно опустился на постель. Осторожно – потому что все еще болела рана или потому что боялся потерять зрительный контакт? Майлз не знал. Он вообще ничего не знал, кроме того, что теперь эти полшага придется сделать и ему. Никогда еще столь ничтожное расстояние не давалось кому-то столь мучительно. Майлз казался самому себе чертовой девственницей, впервые вступающей на ложе греха, и это ощущение его невероятно бесило. В конце концов, несмотря на очевидные провалы в его личной жизни, в ней все-таки присутствовало некоторое количество пускай довольно обыденного, но все же разнообразного опыта, так что сойти за совсем уж необстрелянного юнца он мог бы только на фоне кузена Айвена. Ну, на подобном фоне даже лавры знаменитого Дон Жуана изрядно бы пожухли.

– Майлз? – аккуратно спросил Бел, беря его за руку. – Посмотри на меня!

«Да что же это в самом деле? Зачем я здесь?»

Бел. Теплые, ласковые пальцы Бела. Ощущение собственной… нужности. Осознание, что ты не один. С каждым мигом идея стремительного побега теряла свою привлекательность. И это еще если не считать данного прежде всего самому себе слова Форкосигана.

– Знаешь, если люди не представляют, о чем говорить и что делать, им следует начать целоваться… – вкрадчиво произнес Бел, отодвигаясь с края постели, чтобы дать место Майлзу. Паре-тройке Майлзов, по правде сказать. Во всяком случае, лорд Форкосиган и адмирал Нейсмит разместились там совершенно спокойно.

Майлз поудобнее облокотился о подушку и склонился над Белом, мгновенно утонув в темном шоколаде его странных глаз. Черт!

Первый поцелуй вышел… не очень. Просто соприкосновение губ, ощущение чужой кожи, чужого дыхания. (Чужих зубов. Хм.) Потом Бел, очевидно, что-то решив для себя, пошел в наступление. Майлз осуществил стратегически выверенный отход, потом попытался сдаться в плен, но выяснилось, что капитан Торн пленных не берет. Потом они элементарно встретились на полпути и провалились друг в друга. И это представлялось самым правильным, что только можно придумать. Особенно если учесть, что мозги не принимали в этом увлекательном процессе никакого участия.

В какой-то момент Майлз все же пришел в сознание, обнаружив себя выцеловывающим жилку, судорожно бьющуюся на сильной и нежной шее Бела. Взгляд его зацепился за пластиповязку, а в мыслях отчетливо проскочило: «Это моя пуля». Сразу сделалось жарко и холодно – одновременно, и он скользнул губами ниже, к восхитительно-розовому соску. Покорность Бела возбуждала неимоверно. Его расслабленность напоминала расслабленность пантеры, готовящейся к прыжку. Короче говоря, не было ничего странного, что достаточно скоро Майлз оказался подмят, придавлен к постели, обласкан с головы до пят горячим и жадным ртом. Когда губы Бела коснулись свода стопы, Майлза выгнуло дугой – и вовсе не потому, что он боялся щекотки. (Хотя когда-то, в прошлой жизни, он вроде бы и вправду ее боялся.) Черт! Черт! Похоже, сейчас он взорвется, подобно какой-нибудь сверхновой. Это было бы как-то немного слишком. И… пожалуй, чересчур быстро.

– Сволочь! – прохрипел Майлз, выдирая ногу из цепких пальцев. – Я отомщу!

Ответный смешок Бела прозвучал как-то подозрительно довольно.

– Жду не дождусь!

– Р-р-р! – выдавил Майлз, подгребая Бела под себя.

Потом были еще перевороты. Кажется. Очевидно. Может быть. И смены государственных режимов. И гражданская война. И что-то такое, определенно, в результате чего Майлз очутился лежащим на спине, чтобы увидеть Бела, опускающегося на него сверху. Причем обоим было ясно: происходящее – вопрос жизни и смерти, промедление приведет к концу света. Гибкое и сильное тело Бела казалось сгустком расплавленного золота, от взгляда на который почему-то отчаянно щипало глаза. А затем корабль с ревом взмыл со стартовой площадки, и мир накрыла огненная волна.

«Я идиот», – мысль выплыла из подсознания и зависла, шевеля плавниками, где-то на грани сна и бодрствования.

– Ага, – отозвались откуда-то из подмышки.

«Я, что, говорю вслух?»

– Похоже.

Майлз решился приподнять одно веко. Правый глаз не был доволен сделанным выбором и поспешил закрыться. Тогда Майлз призвал к ответу левый. Тот продержался дольше: успел отметить обнаженную спину и затылок Бела, закинувшего левую руку Майлзу на живот. (Незнакомая и, главное, совершенно посторонняя тяжесть на животе подтверждала визуальные данные.) Майлз закопошился, перевернулся на бок, подумав, устроил ногу на бедро своего расслабленного теперь-уже-любовника. Стало гораздо удобнее. И, кстати, справедливость оказалась восстановлена.

Его щеки мягко коснулись чуть влажные от испарины пальцы.

– Какой ты красивый, мой адмирал!

– У тебя бред, – пробормотал, не открывая глаз, Майлз и потерся щекой о ласкающую руку. – И галлюцинации. Дать тебе таблеток?

– Я влюблен, – подозрительно бодро рассмеялся Бел. – И счастлив.

Майлз поморщился. Ему отчаянно не хотелось говорить о любви. Хотя… Разве ученые и весь жизненный опыт человечества не утверждают, что вот такие признания после удачного секса – абсолютно нормальная реакция и вовсе не повод для беспокойства? Он чувствовал себя гнусным обманщиком. Нежность? Восторг? Желание? О да! Любовь? Нет.

– Кажется, имеет смысл сходить в душ.

– Лежи, я принесу влажное полотенце.

Открыть глаза стоило хотя бы затем, чтобы увидеть восхитительно-золотистую от легкого загара, длинную и прямую спину Бела, который, сверкая голыми ягодицами, неторопливо удалился в ванную. Майлз понял, что не настолько мертв, как ему представлялось. У вернувшегося Бела, по подозрению Майлза, все-таки выпившего еще одну обезболивающую таблетку, вид тоже был вполне заинтересованный.

Кстати, само по себе обтирание тела теплой влажной тканью в сочетании с довольно настойчивыми руками и губами Бела оказалось безумно возбуждающей эротической процедурой. Майлз ощущал, как истончается его кожа, оставляя лишь оголенные нервы, откликающиеся на малейшее касание. Кровать плыла и качалась, словно плот, потолок переливался звездным небом. Когда Бел развел в стороны колени Майлза, тот даже не вздрогнул, заранее разрешая ему все, всецело доверяя, отпуская себя на свободу. «Я влюблен. И счастлив…» Разве может быть больнее, капитан?

Между прочим, больно почти не было. Бел, однозначно, знал, что делал. Не зря – ох, не зря! – в Колонии Бета именно гермафродитов предпочитают робкие и неопытные новички, желающие сексуального просвещения. Было странно. Немного неловко. (Майлз усилием воли загнал гадские комплексы в наиболее темные уголки ушедшего в добровольную криозаморозку сознания.) Совершенно непривычно. Капельку неприятно. Но все это до… Точно! До четвертого толчка. Потом… Он только возблагодарил всемогущий Космический Разум за то, что предыдущий оргазм случился совсем недавно. Иначе все кончилось бы позорно быстро. А Майлз терпеть не мог прерывать научные эксперименты на самом интересном месте. Ах-х-х! Признаться честно, это оказалось еще не самое интересное место! То ли качели взмывали к небу, то ли звезды сыпались вниз – в конце концов стало абсолютно неважно. Нет, он, само собой, знал скучные, суровые слова «задница», «член» и «простата», но как-то так вышло, что вся эта медицинская терминология пополам с банальной физиологией нынче стыдливо отползли на второй план. С Белом… С Белом можно было разрешить себе взлететь – а затем упасть на мокрые от пота простыни, с хрипом содранного от крика горла выдохнуть: «Да!» – а вслед за тем, ни секунды не сомневаясь, поцеловать его перемазанную в твоей собственной сперме ладонь. Кажется, подобное и называлось свободой.

Полотенце уже успело остыть, но в душ идти не хотелось, да и не осталось на марш-бросок сил. Что интересно, спать тоже не хотелось. На плечи давило какое-то совершенно безнадежное ощущение стремительно утекающего в никуда времени. Даже здешняя искусственная ночь отступала, уползала за несуществующий горизонт, уступая дорогу рассвету. И Майлз не мог позволить себе спать. Казалось, он снова причастился тем гадским пойлом, которым однажды осчастливил его Ард Мэйхью. Хотелось любоваться Белом, касаться его, гладить еще слегка влажную кожу, пропускать между пальцами завитки каштановых волос, растекаться от разливающейся по телу неги и задыхаться от переполняющей душу нежности. Черт! Дьявол! Теперь он в упор не понимал, что так напрягало его всего каких-то жалких несколько часов назад. Следовало признаться – хотя бы самому себе: капитан Торн (Бел! Бел…) был безупречен, идеален и абсолютно гармоничен. Волшебная, почти мистическая и в то же время удивительно материальная красота двойственности. Что-то такое из древней восточной философии, о чем ему однажды, помнится, толковал Ки Танг. Сейчас Майлз поклялся бы чем угодно, что Бел Торн – самое прекрасное существо в мире, прекрасное, как то мгновение, ради которого всякий уважающий себя доктор Фауст без разговоров продал бы дьяволу свою бессмертную душу.

– Что ты так смотришь? – решился нарушить странную тишину Бел.

– Вспомнил. Ты слышал когда-нибудь эту старую историю, еще с древней Земли, про богов, которые создали совершенное существо, а потом из страха перед ним уничтожили свое творение, безжалостно разорвав напополам? Разве его звали не Гермафродит?

– Ну, знаешь ли! Эта история, кстати сказать, наша единственная Священная Книга. Она же – легенды и мифы, положенные любому уважающему себя народу.

Майлз задумчиво обвел рукой небольшую округлость правой груди, затем потянулся к левой…

– Кажется, я понимаю этих богов.

Рука скользнула вниз, по ребрам, по сильным мышцам живота, по гладкому лобку, приласкала спокойный, расслабленный, но отнюдь не рудиментарный член. (Майлз до сих пор ощущал в себе болезненную растянутость и подозревал, что сидеть завтра будет не слишком комфортно. «Ладно, проведем полет лежа…») Он знал, что если опустить руку еще ниже, то там обнаружится влажная женственность, нежная и щедрая. Это парадоксальное сочетание и одновременно гармоничный контраст мужского и женского начала в одном человеческом существе заставляли сбиваться дыхание и быстрее бежать по венам кровь. «Я мог бы в тебя влюбиться, капитан Торн. Это было бы так… просто».

– Я мог бы в тебя влюбиться, – произнес он вслух, неторопливо оглаживая острый выступ согнутого колена, замирая пальцами на узкой щиколотке. И тут же подумал, что зря это сказал. Что правильнее было бы, гораздо безопаснее для всех присутствующих, если бы он вовремя проглотил незамысловатые слова, пусть бы даже те после застряли у него поперек горла, словно тонкая рыбья кость. Потому что… Бела оказалось легко любить. В том перманентном одиночестве, в котором пребывал почти всю свою жизнь Майлз, Бел легко стал бы другом, соратником, спутником, возлюбленным. Но… Он никогда, ни при каких – даже самых причудливых – обстоятельствах не мог бы стать леди Форкосиган. А значит… Значит, у них есть только эта ночь. Точнее, то, что от нее осталось. Потому что развивать и длить отношения, у которых сам Майлз не видит ровно никакого будущего – бессмысленно и жестоко. Бел стоит чего-то большего. Бел стоит целого мира. Адмирал Нейсмит мог бы подарить ему этот мир. Или они бы завоевали его для себя – вдвоем. Но лорд Форкосиган лишь пожал плечами и отошел в сторону. Барраяр был с ним, в нем, куда бы он ни улетал – странный искореженный сын своей неласковой земли, и у Барраяра не было для Бела Торна ни единого обнадеживающего слова. Изо всех сил зажмурившись, чтобы не выпустить на свободу злые, отчаянные слезы, Майлз запрокинул голову и стиснул зубы. Трепло! Жалкое трепло!

– Н-ну, адмирал, – коснулся его слуха грудной голос Бела, а потом жесткие подушечки пальцев прошлись по щекам, осторожно собирая с них все-таки прорвавшуюся сквозь все поставленные заслоны предательскую влагу. – Не принимайте все так близко к сердцу! Это только слова. Можете считать, что я… польщен. – Затем на смену пальцам пришли губы, нежно выдохнувшие в сомкнутые веки: – Вы же знаете, сэр, известную поговорку: «Что происходит на Гавайях – остается на Гавайях»?

Майлз кивнул.

А Бел как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

– Кажется, вы утверждали, что хотите всего. Третий тур?

Майлз не мог не улыбнуться на откровенно провокационные нотки в голосе любовника. Кровать дрогнула, теплое тело ускользнуло из-под руки. Зрачки Майлза расширились, к щекам прилила кровь. Бел стоял рядом с ним на коленях, опираясь на локти, призывно прогнувшись в спине. Ставшие вдруг абсолютно кошачьими глаза блестели из-под темных прядей. Майлз почувствовал, как у него заходится в безумном желании сердце, а под кожей переливается тяжелая ядовитая ртуть.

– Ты… подскажешь мне?

– Разумеется, – многозначительно приподнял бровь Бел. – Надеюсь, ты будешь старательным учеником.

– Очень, очень старательным! – промурлыкал в ответ Майлз.

10.

Утром они едва не проспали.

Собираться пришлось в спешке. На долгие переживания, смущение и прочие сантименты попросту не осталось времени. В душ влезли вдвоем, потому что вопрос стоял ребром: либо сбрасывать утреннее напряжение, либо предаваться водным процедурам. Бел, которому, как выяснилось, ничто мужское было не чуждо, предложил совместить. Стыковка прошла удачно. Получилось горячо, быстро и сильно смахивало на прощание. Места в душе двоим хватило с лихвой. Но вот вещи в чемоданы скидывали в страшной суете. Уже на пороге номера Бел притормозил, наклонился и осторожно коснулся губами искусанного за ночь рта Майлза.

– Я запомню.

Коротышка адмирал Нейсмит приподнялся на цыпочки, обнял за шею своего прекрасного возлюбленного и твердо ответил:

– Я тоже.

***

Ему доставили посылку, и к ней прилагалось сопроводительное письмо. Обычное письмо на обычной бумаге. Со станции Граф Пространства Квадди. Почерк был незнакомый и — Майлз не сомневался в этом — женский. Что-то болезненно дернулось глубоко внутри. Из тех мест ему мог писать только Бел Торн. Но это оказалась Николь.

Сухими короткими фразами, за которыми, определенно, скрывались гораздо более сильные эмоции, она сообщала о том, что Старший координатор Бел Торн погиб во время ликвидации последствий разгерметизации грузового отсека на станции Граф. Тело было кремировано, а пепел развеян в космосе.

Майлз отлично представлял, как Николь хотелось кричать на весь мир о своей утрате, и почему в конце концов она предпочла сухой казенный язык. Так и вправду было чуточку легче. Совсем чуть-чуть.

«Ты бы все равно не успел на похороны. Но вот это он однажды попросил передать тебе, когда придет его время».

В простой картонной коробке лежала фигурка гавайской танцовщицы. Майлз не забыл, как веселилась команда, получившая в подарок от своего адмирала эти дурацкие сувениры — идеальный образчик дурного вкуса. Разумеется, досталась смуглокожая красавица и капитану Торну, сразу после того, как адмирал Нейсмит с многозначительным выражением лица собственноручно снял с нее блестящий поясок и аккуратно упаковал капсулу с генным материалом для отправки заказчику.

Майлз повертел в руках этот горький привет из их с Белом общего прошлого, поставил на стол, качнул ее пальцем туда-сюда, заставив плясать, и снова засунул нос в коробку. На дне обнаружилась тщательно свернутая и слегка потертая на сгибах небольшая записка, самым старомодным образом нацарапанная на основательно пожелтевшем от времени клочке бумаги: «Я все еще помню».

Пришлось крепко зажмурить глаза, пытаясь избавиться от болезненно-мучительного жжения под веками. У него была отличная жизнь, полная побед и приключений. Множество потерь оставили на нем свой след, но зато судьба подарила ему любовь восхитительных женщин: умных, сильных и щедрых. Он все-таки нашел свою единственную леди Форкосиган и стал отцом целого выводка прекрасных детей. Но…

«Я тоже, Бел. Я тоже!»

Гавайская танцовщица в юбочке из зеленой травы и с цветочной гирляндой на гибкой шее призывно крутила бедрами, взмахивала ручками, сверкала белоснежными зубами, подрагивала на пружинке, прикрепленной к круглой подставке с уродливой красной надписью «Алоха Гавайи».


End file.
